Beautiful Sin
by Bambina-chan
Summary: Lucius x Severus / Harry x Voldemort x Regulus


/-/ - Harry spricht in seinem Traum

/-/ - der unbekannte spricht

Harry träumte….an sich nichts besonderes, auch wenn er hier bei den Muggeln,

eigentlich für so etwas keine zeit hatte, bei all der Arbeit die um halb sechs

Morgens begann und nicht selten erst gegen Mitternacht zu Ende war. Doch nun war

er bereits 3 Tage krank und das so kurz vor seinem Geburtstag. Natürlich hatte

Tante Petunia, nicht den Arzt gerufen, wie sie es für Dudley getan hätte, aber

immerhin hatte sie ihm Fiebersenkendes Mittel gegeben, auch wenn es nicht

anschlug. Das Fieber pendelte sich bei vierzig Grad ein, und das bereitete den

Muggeln mehr Angst, vor dem Tod des ungeliebten Neffen als den Zauberern. Den

diese mussten benachrichtigt werden, auch wenn Petunia nur zwei Zauberer kannte,

und das waren Dumbledore und…Severus Snape, der damals ihrer Schwester Lily

nachgestiegen war. Also schrieb sie einen knappen Brief und hielt ihn der

weißen Schneeeule unter den Schnabel.

„Kannst du den zu Severus bringen?", Hedwig schuhute bejahend und verschwand

langsam am Himmel. Petunia betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen, dessen Körper

schweiß gebadet war, und ab und an verriet ein zucken das er noch am Leben war.

Seufzend verließ sie den Raum, den sie ahnte das nur ein Magier dem Jungen

helfen konnte.

*Harrys Traum*

/Wo bin ich?/

/Wohin du gehörst du gehörst Harry. Du bist ein Wächter. Einer der bald

sterben wird, wenn ihn niemand rettet./

/Wer bist du?/

/Ist das wichtig/

/Ich denke schon, ich würde gerne wissen, ob ich nun komplett verrückt

werde./

/Also für mich wirkst du ziemlich klar. Aber ich denke du musst selber wissen

was für dich verrückt ist und was nicht. Aber ich weiß was du bist, wer bist

und wer du sein wirst und wenn du diese letzte Prüfung überlebst/

/Denkst du, du kannst dich etwas klarer ausdrücken?/

Ein amüsiertes lachen ertönt in diesem wandlosen Raum indem sich Harry und die

Stimme befinden.

/Ich denke nicht. Alles wird einen Sinn ergeben wenn er dich gerettet hat. Je

nachdem wie stark du in drei tagen sein wirst, wird er dich bannen müssen./

/Wer ist ER? Und vor allem vor was soll er mich Bannen? Du sprichst in

Rätseln!/

/Wirst du herausfinden wenn du aufwachst. Und nicht wovor Harry sondern

WOVON./

/RED KLARTEXT MIT MIR!/

/Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen Kleiner/

Kapitel 2: Darkness

Danke für die zwei Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 22 Favoriten sind

erstaunlich für ein Kapitel mit 400 Wörtern….

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

/Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen!/

Harry wollte etwas erwidern doch es war bereits zu spät. Als würde man ihn auf

den tiefen eines Sees an die Oberfläche pressen erwachte der Junge mit den

schwarzen Haaren, die Smaragdgrünen Augen weit aufgerissen. Sein Atem ging

schnell, fast keuchend. Noch immer war es schwer zu erkennen WO genau er sich

befand, und was überhaupt geschehen war.

„Ich denke er ist über den Berg.", diese Stimme, schnarrend, dunkel würde

Harry unter tausenden Widererkennen, es handelte sich um die Stimme seines

Tränkeprofessors Severus Snape.

„Sind Sie sicher?", die heisere, piepsige Stimme gehörte seiner Tante

Petunia, die noch immer Angst hatte das ihr Neffe sterben konnte, und all die

Zauberer sie auf ewig verfolgen würde. Ihrer Familie die Schuld geben könnte,

mit dem was Potter passiert war.

„Nicht wirklich. Schließlich wissen wir nicht WAS das Fieber verursacht hat.

Er ist gesund, wenn auch körperlich in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. Und das

kann ich IHNEN wohl anlasten. Professor Dumbledore wird das nicht gefallen Mrs.

Dursley.", es war eine kleine ausgesprochene Drohung, die auch zu wirken

schien, den Harry konnte förmlich spüren wie seine Tante weiß im Gesicht

wurde.

„Aber…das können Sie doch nicht ernsthaft tun! Sie hasse ihn doch

genauso!", keifte Mrs. Dursley drauflos, verteidigte sich mit diesen Worten,

zeigte die Abscheu gegenüber Magischen Menschen nur allzu deutlich. „Irrtum

Madame. Ich hasse seinen Vater, und das er aussieht wie er. Nicht ihn. Und

SOETWAS hat keiner verdient, vor allem kein Kind, und das ist er immer noch.",

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sein Hasslehrer Nummer ein

verteidigte ihn? Was lief hier so nur so falsch?

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder, und er schloss die Augen erneut,

war müde, und wollte sich ausruhen. Langsam driftet er wieder in einen Traum

ab, einen an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte oder wollte.

Nur Wortfetzen drangen zu ihm durch. „…kein entkommen….nehme ihn

mit….alles okay…vergessen sie was passiert ist…..kein Wort…..zu

niemanden.", Mehr bekam der Junge aus dem haus Gryffindor nicht mit. Der

Schlaf übermannte ihn.

Severus Snape hatte unter dessen mit der Muggeltante des Jungen-der-lebt,

diskutiert und erreicht das diese ihn mit dem Jungen ziehen ließ. Er konnte

nicht hier bleiben, nicht bei diesen LEUTEN. Das er selber nun sehr viel Ärger

bekommen würde, sollte jemand mitbekommen das dieser Junge bei ihm war. Sein

Lord würde ihn wahrscheinlich verfluchen, foltern für diesen Verrat der

keiner war.

Doch erst einmal musste Harry zu Kräften kommen, und Severus Zeit geben

herauszufinden was genau passiert war.

Mit einem Zauber schwebte Harry Potter neben ihm her, so das die beiden

apparierten, das Muggelviertel verließen und sich in das kleine Haus, das er

sein eigen nannte, ankamen.

„Hnghhh..", die Zeit des ruhigen Schlafes war vorbei…Die Schmerzen kamen

zurück, genauso wie das Fieber. Severus Trank hatte seine Wirkung verloren.

Kapitel 3: Confused

Danke für die zwei Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 28 Favoriten sind

erstaunlich für ein Kapitel mit 916 Wörtern….

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

„Hnghhh..", die Zeit des ruhigen Schlafes war vorbei…Die Schmerzen kamen

zurück, genauso wie das Fieber. Severus Trank hatte seine Wirkung verloren.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann mittleren Alters ruckte herum als er diesen leisen

Schmerzlaut hörte, kaum vorstellbar dass er keine Ahnung hatte was hier vor

sich ging.

´Was hat er nur? Ich hab solange studiert und geforscht und gerade ER schafft

es alles über den Haufen zu werfen! Vielleicht sollte ich…Lucius

hinzuziehen…er kennt sich mehr aus mit Magischen Geschöpfen. Vielleicht…es

gab damals Gerüchte…über Lily Evans.´, Severus Gedanken schweiften ab in

die Zeit als er noch selber in die Schule ging, in die Abschlussklasse. Er war

so ein Trottel, verliebt in Lily Evans, das Mädchen das alle Jungs in ihrem

Alter toll fanden, weil sie hübsch und intelligent war. Das einzige Manko was

das Gryffindor Mädchen hatte war ihre Abstammung, nicht das er sehr viel darauf

gegeben hatte, und es heute auch nicht tat. Auch wenn sie so ungleich waren wie

Feuer und Wasser bestand zwischen ihnen eine gewisse Anziehungskraft, die

beinahe darin geendet hätte das sie am letzten Tag in Hogwarts intim geworden

wären. Unglücklicherweise war es Lucius Malfoy, der im Auftrag des Dunklen

Lords, nach Hogwarts gekommen war, um ihn endgültig anzuwerben, das Wissen der

Dunklen Mächte als lockmittel nutzen wollte. Doch was Lucius da zu sehen bekam,

war nicht das was er erwartet hatte, Severus konnte tun und lassen was er

wollte, aber nie, wirklich niemals mit einer Muggelgeborenen! Das machte der

blonde Aristokrat, dem dunkelhaarigen Giftmischers schmerzhaft klar. Den mit

Gewalt trennte er die beiden und nur Severus schnellem handeln war es zu

verdanken dass nicht auch sie einen Fluch abbekam.

Seit diesem Moment hatte er Lily nie wieder gesehen, wie alle anderen vor ihr

hatte sie sich abgewannt, die Dunklen Künste und Lord Voldemort machten vielen

Angst, den die Macht dieses Mannes war zu jener Zeit auf dem Höhepunkt. Lucius

hielt nicht hinter dem Berg das Voldemort Severus WOLLTE, ihn unter seine

Fittiche nehmen wollte, es erzeugte Respekt und Furcht, den jemand den Lord

Voldemort für sich beanspruchte MUSSTE etwas besonderes sein. Dabei war Severus

nur ein Halbblut, mit einem Muggel als Vater, das verband ihn mit dem mächtigen

Fremden der seinen Wissensdurst zu befriedigen wusste. Ihm das gab was er am

meisten liebte, Bücher, Tränkezutaten und Zeit…

Mit einer harschen Kopfbewegung versuchte Severus diese Dinge zu verscheuchen,

es war viel zu lange her um sich noch immer darüber zu ärgern, wie dumm, wie

naiv er gewesen war, dieser Verlockung einfach nachzugeben. Während er zu

vergessen versuchte, glitt sein Blick über seinen Tränkevorrat um einen neuen

zu finden der Harry weiter schlafen ließ, ohne Schmerzen. Schnell fand es sich

was er brauchte, einen silbern schillernden Trank, das stärkste Schlafmittel

was er je erfunden hatte. Das sollte ihm etwas Spielraum geben bis er wusste WAS

genau passiert war, und was das alles sollte.

Schnell flösste er dem noch immer schlafenden Jungen die Flüssigkeit ein, sah

zufrieden dass er wenigstens noch soweit Körperfunktionen zeigte, dass er nicht

nachhelfen musste. Was ihn wirklich vor ein Problem gestellt hätte.

Nach wenigen Momenten des Beobachtens wandte er sich endlich ab, setzte sich an

den großen, wuchtigen Schreibtisch und setzte ein Schreiben an Malfoy auf. Er

hatte keine andere Wahl, sollte Potter sterben, hier in seinem Haus, konnte das

auf beide Seiten für ihn ernstzunehmende Konsequenzen haben. Albus wollte den

Jungen am leben erhalten, der Lord wollte ihn töten, durch seine Hand, nicht

durch die eines Dieners.

+ Lucius,

ich habe…unerwarteten Besuch, er ist krank und mein Latein ist am Ende.

Vielleicht kannst ihm helfen.

Kein Wort zu niemanden, wirklich niemanden. Nicht einmal Narcissa darf es

wissen.

Am besten du kommst sofort in mein Haus.

Severus+

Kapitel 4: Memories of a Malfoy

Danke für die drei Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 34 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!

Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

+ Lucius,

ich habe…unerwarteten Besuch, er ist krank und mein Latein ist am Ende.

Vielleicht kannst ihm helfen.

Kein Wort zu niemanden, wirklich niemanden. Nicht einmal Narcissa darf es

wissen.

Am besten du kommst sofort in mein Haus.

Severus+

Lucius wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte den so einen Brief hatte er noch

nie von seinem alten Schulfreund bekommen.

Was da wohl los war?

Wenn niemand wissen durfte in welcher Situation er sich befand. Ihm schwante

übles den Severus war seit geraumer Zeit unzufrieden mit dem was der Lord

bereit war ihm als Gegenleistung bieten.

Lucius wollte nicht Teil des Komplotts werden, sollte Severus so etwas planen,

der Dunkle Lord ging hart mit Verrätern um, alleine der Verdacht auf eine

solche Tat endet tödlich. Das hatte der Malfoy in jungen Jahren an der Familie

seiner Frau gesehen. Regulus Black wurde für seinen Verrat getötet, auch wenn

nie näher definiert worden war, WAS genau der junge Black Sprössling genau

getan hatte.

Wie dem auch sei, er würde Severus besuchen schon alleine weil sie etwas

verband, etwas das Narcissa noch nie gepasst hatte. Bei ihrer Hochzeit machte

der Malfoy wirklich klar, das er die Black nicht liebte, allerhöchstens

tolerierte, und sei es nur deswegen um der Tradition genüge zu tun. Von Anfang

an war er seine Aufgabe gewesen Severus auf seine Seite, auf die Dunkle Seite zu

ziehen, ihm etwas zu geben das ihn an eben diese band. Und das hatte auch

schnell geklappt, den Snape war ihm ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt, auch wenn er

diese Evans noch immer nachstieg. Es dauerte fast ein Jahr bis sie sich so nah

waren das man es eine Beziehung nennen konnte. Dabei waren sie während ihrer

Schulzeit nie intim, niemand hatte den hochbegabten Jungen je nackt gesehen,

wieso erfuhr Lucius erst nachdem Severus seinen Abschluss als Jahrgangsbester

gemacht hatte.

An diesem einen Abend, Severus hatte einmal NICHT lernen wollen, für den

nächsten tag an der Universität, waren sie sich so nahe wie nie zuvor. Trotz

des hohen Anforderungsniveaus schaffte es Severus immer noch nebenbei zu

forschen und neue Tränke zu entwickeln, so auch diesen Bestimmten, den er

teilweise an sich selbst getestet hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte durchklingen

lassen das er endlich eine Lösung wünscht wie das Erbe ganz besonderer Magier,

reinblütige aber auch begabter Zauberer und Wesen vererbt werden konnte. Denn

mehr als erwartet gab es gleichgeschlechtliche Paare, die keinen Erben in die

Welt setzen und so ihr weiterbestehen sicherten. Das wollte er endlich

erreichen, und deswegen gingen seine Forschungen immer tiefer in die Dunkle

Magie, und lieber testete er mit sich selbst als an unschuldigen, und seihe es

nur Muggel oder Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Von dem ahnte Lucius natürlich

nichts, als er sich mit dem 19-jährigen einließ in dieser einen

verhängnisvollen Nacht. Niemand hatte vermutet das Lucius so schnell…ein Kind

zeugen würde, jedenfalls nicht mit einem Mann.

Abraxas Malfoy tobte eine ganze Nacht lang, als er davon erfuhr, vor allem da

sein Sohn sich der Verantwortung stellen wollte. Severus und er sollten ebend

für das Kind ein Paar bleiben, eine Familie. Doch der alternde Malfoy wollte

sich dieser Schmach nicht fügen und ein Angriff auf den jungen Tränkestudenten

endete beinahe tödlich für diesen. Der Dunkle Lord rette ihm das Leben, indem

er Abraxas strafte, und ihm klar machte das ER es gewollt hatte, das er sehen

wollte was daraus entspringen würde. Wie stark würde diese Nachkomme werden?

Reinblütig durch Lucius Gene und ein Hochbegabt und Raffiniert durch Severus

Seite.

Doch für den angehenden Tränkemeister war das alles so irreal, zu forschen war

das eine, selber ein Teil dessen zu sein etwas ganz anderes. Vor allem wusste

man nie wie sich die magische Bindung eines Menschen, zum Beispiel bei Lucius

durch die Abstammung von einer Veela, und wie sich die Gene mit anderen

vertrugen. Schnell konnten sie außer Kontrolle geraten, und nicht nur den

Nachkommen sondern auch den ´träger´ des Kindes gefährden.

Lucius kam erst wieder aus dieser Gedankenwelt als die Hauselfe meinte, sie habe

alles zusammengepackt und seiner abreise stünde nichts mehr im Wege.

Was brachte es auch in alten Zeiten zu hängen? Keiner wusste was mit dem Kind

geschehen war nachdem es in Spinners End auf die Welt gekommen war. Nicht einmal

das Geschlecht war feststellbar gewesen als es verschwand. Seit dieser

Entführung, und dem verschwinden des Neugeborenen hatte sich Severus

verschlossen und selbst Lucius musste darum kämpfen den Mann an seiner Seite

nicht zu verlieren. Und doch war es schwierig geworden zwischen ihnen, immer

seltener sahen sie sich ungestört, denn das schweigen machte es nicht besser.

Der Brief hatte ihn an all das erinnert, vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung

etwas zu erfahren.

Auch wenn Narcissa ihm, wenn auch nicht auf natürlichen Weg, einen Sohn

geschenkt hatte, war es nicht das gleiche. Dieses erste Kind, sein Kind, das er

mit Severus hatte war etwas besonderes, und Slytherin bewahre wenn er die Person

erwischen sollte, die es gewagt hatte, dieses unschuldige kleine wesen das

wenige Minuten alt war, seiner Familie zu entreißen!

Mit einer Prise Flohpulvers und dem konkreten Ziel verließ er Malfoy Manor und

kam im kleinen Wohnzimmer von Spinners End an.

„Du wolltest das ich komme.", war das einzige was Lucius sagte. Auch wenn

seine Graue Augen zeigten welcher Sturm sich hinter ihnen verbarg.

Kapitel 5: exemption from the true nature

Danke für die Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 34 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!

Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Wieso klärt sich Und nein das Paring ist nicht Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.

später.

Ein zweites Paring steht auch: Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

„Du wolltest das ich komme.", war das einzige was Lucius sagte. Auch wenn

seine Graue Augen zeigten welcher Sturm sich hinter ihnen verbarg.

Severus drehte sich herum als die Flammen des Kamins sich grün färbten. Also

war er gekommen, nicht das Severus etwas anderes erwartet hatte, aber in letzter

Zeit war ihr Verhältnis nur noch angespannter geworden. Denn der Geburtstag

ihres Kindes stand bevor, nur noch vier Tage dann war es wieder mal soweit, und

der Malfoy wusste wie sich Severus abkapseln würde. Es war nun einmal seine Art

der Trauer, sich zurückzuziehen und seinen trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen, wer

würde es ihm verübeln?

Selbst der Dunkle Lord nahm abstand von Aufträgen und entschuldigte ihn bei

Treffen und Sitzungen der Todesser. Dumbledore ignorierte er einfach, sollte der

doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst…

„Ja ich bat dich hier her zu kommen.", bestätigte der schwarzhaarige Mann

und wandte sich wieder von Lucius ab.

„Endlich habe ich eine Antwort auf die eine Frage gefunden. Es gab wirklich

eine Lücke im Schutz des Hauses.", es ist eine Feststellung keine Vermutung

die ich dir mitteilen. Nur wenige Personen haben zutritt zu diesem Haus, Lucius

natürlich als der Liebhaber des Inhabers, der Dunkle Lord natürlich, und eine

Person die ihn mit dem Herrn verband, als dieser noch so schwach war. Diese

Person konnte in sein Haus kommen und sein Kind, so kurz nach der Geburt einfach

entführen, ohne das es jemand mitbekam.

Lucius konnte darauf nichts erwidern, solange hatte er mit Severus danach

gesucht, und die Hoffnung längst begraben.

„Bist du sicher? Severus so sehr ich es liebe wenn du dich so kurz und

präzise ausdrückst aber…ich will wissen was du herausgefunden hast,

sofort."; Lucius machte deutlich klar das er wissen wollte, wer es gewesen war

der Severus und ihn so unglücklich gemacht hatte…zwischenzeitlich hatte er

sogar daran gedacht Severus seinen Trank, der wirklich hervorragend

funktionierte, unterzujubeln um ihn erneut die Freuden eines Babys kosten zu

lassen. Aber der Dunkle Lord riet dem Aristokraten davon ab als er dessen

Gedanken lass, so etwas ging schnell nach hinten los. Severus könnte Depressiv

werden und eher sterben als das Kind zu bekommen, nichts konnte dieses kleine

Engelchen ersetzen, schon gar nicht ein neues.

Und nun hatte auch er es eingesehen. Erst wenn sie wussten was mit ihrem

Erstgeborenen passiert war, würde sich Severus Beziehung zu ihm wieder

intensivieren und vielleicht wieder Früchte tragen. Sollte das irgendwann

passieren, würde er Narcissa endlich in die Wüste schicken, sein Sohn konnte

sich entscheiden wo er leben wollte.

„Nicht jetzt. Wir haben ein anderes Problem. Er ist krank und ich weiß beim

besten Willen nicht was zu diesem Fieber und den Schmerzen geführt hat. Komm

mit mir.", im einzigen Gästezimmer lag jemand im Bett. Er hatte schwarze

verwirbelte Haare und ein blasses, leicht schweißbedecktes Gesicht. Lucius aber

erkannte ihn sofort.

„Du bist wahnsinnig Severus! Weißt du was passiert wenn der Lord mitbekommst

was du hier tust?", ohh dieser Mann trieb ihn irgendwann in den Wahnsinn da

war er sich sicher.

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig. Potter Muggeltante schrieb mir über dessen Eule

das der Junge seit Tagen hohes Fieber hat, und immer schwächer wird. Ich hab

versucht ihm zu helfen mit Tränken, aber das alles stillt nur für kurze Zeit

die Schmerzen und das Fieber. Ich weiß das ich das schon einmal gesehen habe,

nur ich weiß nicht WO.", Severus fuhr sich durch die Schwarzen Haare und sah

dann Lucius an.

„Ich werde ihn mir ansehen, aber erwarte nicht dass ich dem Dunklen Lord

gegenüber die Unwahrheit sage sollte er es herausfinden. Natürlich beschütze

ich dich vor den Konsequenzen aber IHN beschütze ich nicht.", der Malfoy war

darauf bedacht den Mann zu schützen den er begehrte, nicht den Jungen dessen

Vater Severus immer wieder schikaniert hatte.

„Mehr habe nicht erwartet. Aber sei sicher ich kann für mich selber Sorgen

und das ich magisch auf dem gleichen Level bin wie du ist ja wohl längst

bewiesen.", Severus hasste solchen Anspielungen er war keine Frau die man

beschützen und aushalten musste. Er war in der Lage sich selbst zu versorgen,

seine Meinung selber zu vertreten, und dessen Konsequenzen tragen. Das gehörte

nun einmal dazu, wenn man gegen die Regeln verletzte oder untergrub.

„Ja das weiß ich. Es ist mir trotzdem wichtig das du das weißt.", nun

wandte er sich dem Jungen in Severus Gästebett zu. Mit geschickten Händen,

untersuchte er den glühenden Jungen und sein Gesichtausdruck zeigte noch viel

deutlicher dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Wird er sterben?", fragte Severus der das alles beobachtete.

„Nein. Aber ich denke die Blockaden sollten gelöst werden, sie sind der Grund

für das Fieber. Und du hattest nicht unrecht, als du meintest dass du das alles

schon einmal gesehen hast. Vor drei Monaten hat Draco, Fenrir den Kopf verdreht.

Seine Veela reagiert auf den Werwolf. Er ist erwacht. Es waren die gleichen

Anzeichen."

Kapitel 6: sleep in peace

Danke für die Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 35 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!

Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Wieso klärt sich Und nein das Paring ist nicht Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.

später.

Ein zweites Paring steht auch: Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

„Nein. Aber ich denke die Blockaden sollten gelöst werden, sie sind der Grund

für das Fieber. Und du hattest nicht unrecht, als du meintest dass du das alles

schon einmal gesehen hast. Vor drei Monaten hat Draco, Fenrir den Kopf verdreht.

Seine Veela reagiert auf den Werwolf. Er ist erwacht. Es waren die gleichen

Anzeichen."

Severus sah Lucius an als würde dieser nur kauderwelsch reden.

„Was genau meinst du?

Du weißt genau dass Potter ein Mensch und Lily eine Muggelgeborene war. Wie

erklärst du dir dann was mit dem Jungen geschieht? Kann es sein das Dumbledore

ihn blockiert hat? Aus Angst er wird ZU mächtig? Beide Elternteile waren begabt

und haben es an den Jungen weitergegeben. Wenn auch nicht in allen Fächern.",

meine stimme klingt hart, als ich dich daran erinnere was damals passierte.

„Nein Severus, das denke ich nicht. Kein Magiebann kann DAS verstecken was

gerade dabei ist zu erwachen. Hier haben wir es mir einem Wesen zutun,

vielleicht mit einem Mischwesen, das darum kämpft zu überleben. Doch etwas,

ein alter mächtiger, weißer Zauber hindert den Geist des Jungen daran, der

Natur freien lauf zu lassen.", du entnimmst meiner Stimme das ich weiß wovon

ich reden, das du mir vertrauen kannst.

„Was schlägst du also vor? Was sollen wir tun? Den Zauber brechen, und ihn

damit vielleicht gefährden? Dem Lord bescheid geben? Ich weiß nicht, er würde

ihn doch umbringen, in diesem Zustand wäre er ein leichtes Ziel.", vielleicht

weil sein Kind selber in diesem ähnlichen alter war, wollte er Harry

beschützen. Seine Gefühle spielten hier einfach verrückt, liefen Amok. Und

Lucius ah dem auch noch zu, es war so demütigend für den Professor der

Zaubertränke.

„Beruhige dich Severus! Denke klar und vernünftig. Ihm wird nichts geschehen,

wir lösen die Blockade und sehen was sich darunter verbirgt. Alles andere

entscheiden wir dann, okay?", Lucius wurde am Ende seiner Rede, immer sanfter,

versuchte Severus aufgewühlte Gefühle zu beruhigen.

„Du darfst ihn nicht mit unserem Kind vergleichen Severus, verstehst du was

ich meine? An ihm kannst du es nicht nachholen…", es war die bitterste aller

Wahrheiten und Severus wusste innerlich das sein Partner recht hatte. Harry war

kein Ersatz für ihren eigenen Spross.

„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Aber er ist schwerer als du denkst.", wieder

war Severus die kalte Maske nicht abhanden gekommen, nun setzte er sie wieder

auf um seine Trauer zu überspielen.

„Dann tue was immer du für richtig hältst.", Severus hatte Angst vor dem

was passieren würde, aber Lucius würde diese Situation sicher entschärfen,

den so kannte er den Mann aus gutem hause.

„Ja das werde ich tun. Würdest du mir ein paar Dinge zusammen suchen? Ich

bräuchte kaltes Wasser und Tücher, sowie Schmerzstillende Tränke,

Aufbautränke und Traumlostränke. Denkst du das hast du alles hier im Haus?",

Lucius sollte wissen das Severus das natürlich besaß, sonst wäre er nicht

einer der besten in seinem Fach.

„War das eine Frage oder eine Bitte?", knurrte Severus und sah ihn grummelig

und ganz leicht schmollend an.

„Ich liebe diesen Gesichtsausdruck an dir.", Lucius gab ihm einen kurzen

aber unendlich liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Und es war eine Bitte.", somit war für Severus klar dass er sich auf den

Weg machte um alles zusammenzusuchen was sie brauchten.

Erst als er sicher war das Severus wieder im Untergeschoss war, und nicht hören

konnte was hier nun besprochen wurde.

„Wenn ich richtig liege, dann wird das für uns alle ein Schock sein, was du

verbirgst, Harry. Denn ein Potter bist du sicherlich nicht. Ich kann es spüren

du bist eine kleine Veela. Ein starke noch dazu, wenn man dir erlaubt dich zu

entfalten…", all diese Worte hauchte Lucius dem Jungen zu während er eine

Formel nach der anderen sprach.

„Nemo ius habeat down claudis, sic nunc frangimus vincula libero, qui eo

latet. Nunc videbis quae vere es quod occultare quod eris. Revertere familia.

Candida contrivit omnia signa." (1)

Diese Wörter waren alt und hatten schon oft jungen, erwachenden Veelas

geholfen, diese Zeit durchzustehen, zu überleben. Lucius schreckte auf als

Severus wieder ins Zimmer trat. "Du verheimlichst mir etwas Lucius. Und ich

hasse es wen du das tust.", diese Wörter wurden wie eine Anklage augesprochen

und Lucius zuckte wieder zusammen. "Manche Dinge teile ich lieber erst mit

dir, wenn ich sicher bin, etwas zu offenbaren das sich hinterher als falsch

herausstellt, ist es nicht wert sie auszusprechen. Außerdem hast du auch

geheimnissse vor mir. Du weisst wer unser Kind entführte und nimmst mir so die

möglichkeit meiner Rache an dieser Person. Also bitte beschwer dich nicht wegen

ein paar Gedanken die ich nicht mit dir teile.", Lucius wandte sich den

Zutaten zu, wusch dem Jungen das schweißnasse Gesicht und die Hände, tauchte

dessen Handgelenke in das kühlende Wasser. Nacheinander brachte er Harry dazu

erst den Stärkungstrank, dann das Schmerzstillendes Mittel, und am Ende gab er

ihm die doppelte Menge des Traumlostrankes.

"Nun können wir nur noch warten. Wenn er die nacht übersteht, hat er

gröbste hinter sich. Niemand darf das haus betreten, nur zur Sicherheit, sollte

es wie bei Draco sein, könnte es für den Jungen gefährlich sein, die

Anziehungskraft mancher Wesen ist gefährlich.", bläue ich dir ein und gebe

dir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Haaransatz, um dich zu beruhigen.

"Okay. Wenn du das sagst werde ich es befolgen.", Severus vertraute seinem

geliebten in dieser Sache, mehr erfahrung verband ihn mit diesem Thema.

"Willst du nicht lieber hierbleiben? Für den fall der Fälle oder ist es

wegen Narcissa ungünstig?", es war deutlich zu hören das Severus, diese Frau

nicht mochte, sie teilweise verachtete. Als Draco noch kleiner gewesen war, war

Lucius mehr bei den beiden gewesen als bei ihm, aber nun wo Draco fast schon

erwachsen war, trennten sich ihre Wege.

"Nein. Ich kann hierbleiben wenn du meine Anwesenheit wünscht. Niemand kann

mir das verbieten. Schon gar nicht Narzissa. Ich schlafe im Salon wenn es dir

Recht ist. Harry kann hier schlafen, und du ruhst dich aus. Bitte. Du siehst

total fertig aus, gönn dir ein paar Stunden Ruhe und schlaf etwas. Ich passe

auf alles auf.", teile ich dir mit und sehe dich sanft an. Lucius hand legt

sich auf deine Wange, streicht sanft mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut.

Severus hand legte sich auf die Lucius, und sanft halten sie sich gegenseitig.

"Du bist ein Idiot weißt du das? Du schläfst nicht auf der couch sondern bei

mir. Ist auch näher an dem Jungen, als wenn du unten schläfst.", sanft leite

Severus, seinen liebsten in den sonst so privaten Raum.

(1) Niemand hat das recht dich so ein zusperren, und deswegen sprengen wir nun

deine Fesseln, legen frei, was damals verborgen wurden. Nun sollst du sehen was

du wirklich bist, was du verbirgst, was du sein wirst. Kehre zurück zu deiner

familie. breche alle weißen siegel.

Kapitel 7: to love and awaken

Danke für die Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 35 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!

Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Wieso klärt sich Und nein das Paring ist nicht Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.

später.

Ein zweites Paring steht auch: Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

"Du bist ein Idiot weißt du das? Du schläfst nicht auf der couch sondern bei

mir. Ist auch näher an dem Jungen, als wenn du unten schläfst.", sanft leite

Severus, seinen liebsten in den sonst so privaten Raum.

Lucius folgte seinem langjährigen Partner in dessen Schlafzimmer, auch wenn er

nicht vor hatte ihn irgendwie zu bedrängen. Seit Jahren wartete er auf den

ersten Schritt des Giftmischers, den von sich aus, würde nichts kommen, außer

vielleicht Severus ließ seine Nähe zu, doch mehr als kuscheln war dann nicht

drin. Es war einfach zu früh.

"Ich gehe schnell duschen. Du weißt ja wo alles ist.", ein ganz kleines

zaghaftes Lächeln umspielt Snapes Mundwinkel als er sich in das kleine Bad

zurückzieht, das zum Schlafgemach gehört. Alleine versteht sich. Bald konnte

Lucius das Wasser rauschen hören, und nun fing er an sich umzuziehen, die teure

Kleidung die er sonst am Tage trug wich etwas leichteren, einem einfachen

T-Shirt und einer Leinenhose. Auch er wollte sich ein paar Stunden ruhe gönnen,

sei es mit oder ohne Schlaf, aber sein Geist musste wieder klar werden.

Das ganze war sehr anstrengend, eine erwachende Veela wirkte auf seine Umwelt

verfüherisch und konnte schwache Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Und da der

Malfoy selber so ein Wesen in sich verbarg litt er mit dem Jungen, den das

schlimmste würde noch kommen. Nicht jeder hatte so ein Glück wie Draco, oder

auch er selber, das der Partner an seiner Seite, so nahe war. Draco hatte sich

Fenrir geangelt als sie gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Todessertreffen gewesen

waren, keine zwei Tage nach seinem erwachen. Selbst Voldemort hatte den beiden

Abwesenden nach einer Standpauke verziehen. Den sonst duldete er keine

Abwesenheiten, doch Fenrir hatte keine Chance gegen den Charme einer

ungebundenen Veela, das sah auch Lord Voldemort ein.

Lucius schmunzelte als er daran zurückdachte wie er seinen Sohn erwischt hatte,

mit Fenrir, im Bett. Nur zu gut das der Werwolf trotz allem darauf achtet ihn

nicht vorzeitig zum Großvater zu machen, dazu war es noch viel zu früh, und

glücklicher weise dachte der Wolf genauso. Seit diesem Gespräch der beiden

Todesser, überließ er Greyback alle relevanten Entscheidungen. Umso mehr Zeit

hatte er für Severus, nicht das er das jemals persönlich zu seinem

Zweitgeborenen gesagt hätte, aber dafür wusste Draco das er niemals Erbe des

Namens und des Geldes werden würde, solange das Erstgeborene Kind leben würde,

egal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Severus Kind würde ihm immer vorgezogen werden,

egal was kam.

Aus diesen Gedanken gerissen wurde Lucius, als Severus nur mit einem Handtuch um

die Hüften aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer kam. "Alles okay? An was hast du

gerade gedacht?", Severus zog sich vor Lucius Augen um stand nun in einem

nacht schwarzen Pyjama vor ihm.

"Ich hab daran gedacht das unser Kind das Erbe meiner Familie antreten wird,

egal was passiert. Ich habe es Draco gestern mitgeteilt.", der Malfoy musterte

Severus während er diese Worte aussprach. Erstaunen waren in den schwarzen

Augen zu lesen, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. "Wirklich? Wie kommst du

darauf? Eigentlich hätte er genauso ein Recht auf das Erbe.", versuchte

Severus seinem Liebsten zu zeigen was das Gesetz dazu sagte. "Daran habe ich

bereits gedacht, und er ist nicht mein Erstgeborener, das ist unser Kind. Also

hat er kein Recht, weder Familiär noch vor dem Gesetz.", von den beiden

Anwesenden war es der Malfoy der die Rechtslage besser kannte als der andere.

"Das beruhigt mich. Soll ich dir sagen wieso? Den das bedeutet das unser Kind

anerkannt wird, und nicht Vaterlos ist. Das es kein Uneheliches Kind ist. Das es

wirklich eine Chance hat.", Lucius bemerkte schnell wie nah dem anderen dieses

Thema ging, das sich Severus abwandte damit der blonde Schönling nicht sehen

konnte was sich in den schwarzen Obsidanen abspielte.

"Das war es nie, Severus. Es ist dein und mein Kind, es gibt kaum etwas

wichtigeres für mich auf dieser Welt.", immer wieder in den ersten Jahren

hatte Sev diese Wörter gehört und angefangen ihnen zu glauben.

Wieso sollte Lucius den sonst noch immer bei ihm sein?

Wo er ihn doch schon seit Jahren abwies?

Es musste einfach Liebe sein, die perfekte Symbiose zwischen der Veela und ihm,

soetwas war selten.

"Es tut gut es aus deinem Mund zu hören.", gibt Severus leise zu und ließ

es zu da Lucius ihm nahe kam, in den Arm nahm, an sich drückte. Wie hatte er

das vermisst...unausgesprochen und doch verstand lucius ihn, das er sich nach

der Liebe seines Partners sehnte, obwohl die Zeit wirklich nicht günstig war.

"Alles wird wieder gut, du wirst es sehen.", versprach der Veela und gab

Severus einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Leg dich hin, und versuch zu schlafen, ich

komme gleich nach, wenn ich noch einmal nach dem Jungen gesehen habe okay?",

sachte brachte Lucius seinen Geliebten zu Bett bevor er sich dem Nebenzimmer

zuwandte in dem Harry schlief.

Bald würde es soweit sein, dann war die Zeit reif sein, dann würde sich der

zierliche, abgemagerte Jungen verwandeln, seine wahre Gestalt annehmen. Auch

wenn jemand versucht hatte das zu verhindern, den Tod dieses Geschöpfs in Kauf

nehmend. Doch heute nach würde er ihm beistehen, egal was geschehen würde.

Leise betrat er das abgedunkelte Zimmer, nur das Knarren der alten Dielen

verriet seine Anwesenheit im Zimmer. Noch schlief Harry friedlich, aber das

würde sich bald ändern. Aber Lucius war geduldig und setzte sich auf das Bett

neben seinen neuen Schützling.

Die alte Standuhr im Wohnimmer schlug Mitternacht, und eröffnete die

Umwandlungsphase. Harry wurde schnell unruhiger und wälzte sich den

Satinbettlaken hin und her, schien wirklich Schmerzen zu haben, aber da musste

er durch.

"Ganz ruhig Harry, es ist gleich vorbei. Bitte wehr dich nicht gegen dein

wahres Ich.", flüstere dich ich dem Jungen ins Ohr, streiche ihm dann durch

die Haare.

Harry entspannte sich sichtlich, als wenn er in seinen Schlaf- beziehungsweise

Bewusstseinszustand mitbekommen würde das Lucius ihm helfen wollte. Langsam

wurde es sichtbar...er wurde etwas größer, blieb aber so schlank, wirkte fast

schon zierlich. Das war selten unter den Veelas, sie waren es die am

begehrtesten waren.

"So ist es gut, Harry.", er lobte den Jungen der langsam zuließ das es real

wurde. Seine Magie war aufgewühlt und stand auf Sturm, der Malfoy spürte jeden

Funken dessen...

Wie ein Diamant schien Harrys altes Aussehen zu explodieren, in viele kleine

Splitter zu zerbrechen, sie glitzerten wie Tränen in dem Dunklen Zimmer. Die

verstubelten schwarzen Haare veränderten sich in Struktur wurden weicher,

länger und immer heller...

Sie wurden Blond...

Das war der erste Schock für Lucius, blond war die Farbe der Malfoys, nicht

viele Männliche Veelas waren blond, das musste in den Genen verankert sein.

Harrys Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, feminimer und zeigte deutliche Ähnlichkeit

mit einer Person die Lucius nur zu gut kannte.

"Du machst mir das Leben so schwer Harry...Wie soll ich das Severus

erklären?", er sprach mehr mit sich selbst als mit Harry, der sowieso

Bewusstlos

Kapitel 8: How do I tell him?

Danke für die Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 35 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!

Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Wieso klärt sich Und nein das Paring ist nicht Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.

später.

Ein zweites Paring steht auch: Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

Harrys Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, feminimer und zeigte deutliche Ähnlichkeit

mit einer Person die Lucius nur zu gut kannte.

"Du machst mir das Leben so schwer Harry...Wie soll ich das Severus

erklären?", er sprach mehr mit sich selbst als mit Harry, der sowieso

Bewusstlos war.

Noch lange sass der blonde Mann mittleren Alters neben dem schlafenden Jungen,

seine Magie hatte sich endlich gelegt, und hatte aus der tosenden Oberfläche

eine glatte träge Masse gestaltet. Wenigstens das hatten sie überstanden, das

schlimmste würde erst kommen wenn Harry seinem Partner nahe war, und das hatte

für seinen Geschmack noch eine Menge Zeit. Ersteinmal musste er Severus

beibringen das sie einen Sohn hatten, und das der Junge in seinem Gästezimmer

gerade eben dieser war.

Es war zum Haare raufen...Severus würde ihn umbringen, weil er das sicherlich

für einen üblen Scherz halten wird. Lucius seufzte und Harry regte sich

leicht, als würde es ihn stören das jemand da so melancholisch dachte, und das

auch noch laut. "Schon gut kleiner, ich lass dich schlafen...", mit einer

kleinen vertrauten Geste strich er dem Teenager durch die halblangen Blonden

Haare.

Auf leisen Sohlen verließ er das Zimmer, um auf dem Flur nach der Hauselfe zu

rufen. "Was kann Abby für Master Malfoy tun?", das Geschöpf vor ihm war

noch recht jung und unerfahren, doch Lucius wusste das die Kleine ihren Job gut

machte, das Haus und dessen Innenleben hütete wenn Severus in Hogwarts weilte.

"Ich möchte das du ein Auge auf Harry hast. Er ist der Sohn von Severus und

mir, also erschreck dich bitte nicht.", Gerüchteweise kannte die Hauselfe ja

das ihr Herr und Meister mit dem Malfoy ein Kind hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr

davon berichtet, schliesslich war das Kleine in diesem Haus auf die Welt

gekommen. "Sage mir sofort Bescheid wenn er aufwachen sollte oder es ihm

schlechter geht, verstanden? Und kein Wort zu Severus. Er weiß es noch nicht,

und ich möchte keinen unnötigen Zusammenbruch herbeiführen.", Lucius Worte

waren leise und ausgesucht. Er vertraute der Hauselfe vollkommen, den auch ihr

lag das wohl ihres Herrn am Herzen. "Abby wird tun was Master Malfoy befiehlt.

Abby sehr aufgeregt wie junger Master Snape aussieht!", mit einem leisen Plopp

verschwand das magische Wesen aber schon wieder von der Bildfläche.

Lucius wandte sich wieder der verschlossenen Tür zu, dort würde er

Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen müssen, ein Verschlußzauber würde genügen.

Alleine dieses Handeln würde sein Partner ihm übel nehmen, den das hier war

Severus Haus, nicht das seine, er hatte also theoretisch nicht das Recht gewisse

Dinge vor ihm zu verbergen. Und doch war es besser so das Severus ihn nicht so

sah, nicht wenn er am nächsten Morgen im Halbschlaf nach unten in die Küche

wanken würde. Da war ein Herzinfakt vorprogrammiert.

Den Kopf schüttelnd zog sich der Ministeriumangestellte in die Biblpothek des

Snape zurück, er musste ein paar Dinge erledigen. Sein Lord erwartet das man

ihn auf dem laufenden hielt, was die Sache mit dem Verschwunden Kind betraf.

Also nahm er Feder und Pergament zur Hand um ein paar schnelle Sätze zu

fomulieren.

+ My Lord,

Wir haben unser Kind gefunden, beziehungsweise Severus hat ihn aufgegabelt. Es

ist ein Junge, er hat sich eben durch die gelösten Blockaden verwandeln und ist

erwacht. Ohne unsere Hilfe wäre er heute Nacht gestorben, und es scheint als

wenn er Sprecher der Blockaden wollte das er stirbt. Es geht ihm gut, er ist

erschöpft aber er lebt, das ist alles was zählt.

Severus weiß es noch nicht, und ich werde es ihm Morgen früh so schonend wie

möglich beibringen.

Vielleicht solltet ihr wissen my Lord, das dass Kind das wir so lange gesucht

haben die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase war. Harry Potter ist dieses Kind, das ist

unbestreitbar. Er ist blond und trägt deutlich die Züge von Severus und seine

Veela ist stark. Deswegen erbitte ich für Severus und mich eine Auszeit von

jeglichen Treffen und Aufträgen. In erster Linie müssen wir nun sehen das es

Harry gut geht, das er lernt mit dem umzugehen was er nun hat. Außerdem wäre

es gefährlich für ihn alleine, als ungebundenes Wesen. Ich bitte deshalb um

Nachsicht.

Hochachtungsvoll Lucius Malfoy +

Mit Severus schwarzen Kauz schickte er diese Nachricht ab und wandte sich dann

wieder dem Flur zu um sich zu seinem Partner zu gesellen. Das würde eine

schwere Zeit werden für sie alle. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht vorstellen

das Harry Potter sein Sohn war, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut...Severus und sein

Sohn. Das alles war so Surreal. Aber eben nicht zu ändern.

Leise schlich er zu Severus in Schlafzimmer, wie zu erwarten schlief der

Professor den schlaf der Gerechten. Vielleicht war das auch besser so, nicht

alles das eben gelüftet wurde, sollte auch in dieser Nacht an die Oberfläche

geraten.

Müde und mir kleinen Augen legte er sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes,

schlüpfte unter die Decke und zog den Schlafenden Mann in seine Arme, gab ihm

Halt, Stärke und das Gefühl etwas besonderes zu sein. Und das war er ja auch,

er war der Vater ihres hübschen Sohnes...mir diesem Gedanken dämmerte der

Malfoy langsam weg, um auch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu ergattern. Das alles

würde noch lang genug dauern, wenn Severus aufwachen sollte.

Lucius hatte kaum vier Stunden geschlafen als es dämmerte und Severus aus der

Gewohnheit heraus wach wurde und aufstehen wollte.

"Bleib doch noch liegen, es ist keine Schule, wir haben alle Zeit der

Welt.", versuchte Lucius seinen Liebsten zu locken, doch der roch den Braten

schon ein paar Meilen gegen den Wind.

"Ich bin aber wach. Wie geht es dem Jungen? Ist er über den Berg? Geht es ihm

etwa schlechter?", sofort war Severus unruhig und wollte nun selber nach

seinem Schützling sehen.

"Bleib hier Sev. Du kommst sowieso nicht rein, ich hab die Tür magisch

verschlossen.", okay der Malfoy wusste das er sich gerade eine Menge Ärger

einhandelte aber besser so als wenn der Snape in das Zimmer des Jungen stürmen

würde und mit eigenen Augen sehen musste das er eine Kopie von ihnen beiden

darstellte.

"Du hast WAS?", oh wie Severus das hasste! Das hier war sein Haus, SEIN

HAUS, nicht Malfoy Manor oder Sonstwo!

"es tut mir leid, aber es musste sein. Ich wollte nicht das du das Zimmer

betrittst bevor wir mit einander geredet haben.", schnell stellst du fest das

da mehr ist, ansonsten wäre ich nicht halb so vorsichtig. "Was genau willst

du mir damit sagen?", knurrte Severus ihn böse an und verschränkte die Arme

vor dem Oberkörper, es war keine sehr Angenehme Körperhaltung, sie wirkte eher

Agressiv. "Er ist blond.", es war ein einfacher fast nichtssagender Satz.

"Ja und? Er hat sich gerade umgewandelt. Jeder dritte Jungen ist blond!", so

jedenfalls sagt es die Statistik und ich liebe es dich darauf hinzuweisen.

"Normalerweise würde ich dir sofort zustimmen mein herz. Aber denk darüber

nach wie viele männliche Veelas blond sind.", auch die Anomalie kennst du

bereits ich habe dir selber meinen Stammbaum gezeigt, der dir offenbart hat das

alle Nachkommen der Malfoy blond waren, solange deren Veela dominant war.

Severus brauchte ein paar Minuten die sich für Lucius quälend in die Länge

zogen. Nur die Augen des Tränkeprofessors zeigten in diesem Moment eine

Emotion, sie zeigten Trauer, Wut, Enttäuschung, Freude und Hoffnung. Es war

verwirrend, für sie beide.

"Willst du mir sagen das da im Nebenraum, wo gestern noch Harry Potter lag,

nun unser Kind, unser Sohn liegt?", der Schock war Severus deutlich anzusehen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann, der sonst so redegewandt und dominant wirkte war

Sprachlos. Gerade rechtzeitig bevor seine Knie nachgaben zauberte Lucius einen

Stuhl herbei, auf den der andere sank. "Ich schwöre dir wenn das ein Scherz

ist, und sei es noch so lieb gemeint, dann wirst du dieses Haus, mein Haus, nie

wieder betreten!", es ist ein leises gemurmel das Lucius da zu hören bekommt.

"Ich schwöre dir bei meiner Liebe zu dir, und unserem Sohn das ich keinen

Scherz mit dir vorhabe.", versicherte der Blonde und hockte sich vor Severus

Stuhl.

"Niemand erwartet Wunder Severus, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt ihn kennen zu

lernen, eine Familie zu werden.", Lucius versuchte ihm klar zu machen das es

nur noch besser werden würde.

"Meistens hast du Recht, aber hier hast du es nicht. Wir haben sechzehn Jahren

verloren, Lucius, sein erstes Lächeln, seine ersten Schritte...das alles haben

wir verpasst...hinzu kommt das wir nicht gerade freundlich zu ihm waren, er muss

uns hassen...", so viele Gedanken in solch einer kurzen Zeit.

"Severus, hey...bitte mach dir nicht solche Gedanken. Alles wird gut. Wir

werden es Harry erklären und neu Anfangen. Harry, du und ich. Daran glaube ich

fest.", versicherte Malfoy erneut

Kapitel 9: language of the heart

Parings:

Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback

Tom Riddle x ?

Harry Potter x ?

Rückblick:

"Severus, hey...bitte mach dir nicht solche Gedanken. Alles wird gut. Wir

werden es Harry erklären und neu Anfangen. Harry, du und ich. Daran glaube ich

fest.", versicherte Malfoy erneut und umarmte seinen Partner.

Lucius konnte Severus nicht sagen das er nicht daran glaubte was er eben gesagt

hatte, es sogar zu beschwören versuchte. Niemand der einen anderen liebte

würde ihm ins Gesicht sagen das es fast unmöglich erschien diese Familie

wieder zusammen zu bringen, alle Unebenheiten wieder zu kitten.

"Glauben ist nicht Real Lucius. Es ist...mitfühlend von dir das du diese

Worte benutzt um mich...zu beruhigen. Aber du weißt genauso wie ich das er uns

hasst. Wir haben ihn schikaniert, gedemütigt und ihn spüren lassen das er ein

Nichts ist im Vergleich zu unseren Familien. So etwas kann man nicht

vergessen.", und Lucius merkte schnell das sein Partner Recht hatte, so eine

Sache war prägend.

"Wenn wir es nicht versuchen, finden wir es nicht heraus. Das es nicht einfach

wird weiß ich, aber ich werde defintiv nicht aufgeben bevor ich ALLES versucht

habe. Und wir haben eine Bindung zu ihm, wir müssen sie nur finden.", Lucius

zauberte sich selbst einen Stuhl herbei, musste sich setzen. Sie schwiegen sich

eine ganze Weile an. "Wir sollten Frühstücken, und uns dann Harry zuwenden,

bis dahin wird er auch wieder wach sein, wenn auch schwach, so wird er sich

schnell erholen. Er hat schließlich starke Eltern.", damit stelle ich dir ein

Kompliment aus, von dem ich überzeugt bin.

"Ich sollte das zurückgeben oder? Schließlich...bist du sein Vater, es war

deine Stärke die ihn zeugte.", ein kleines bisschen flirtete hier Severus mit

Lucius...das war schon so lange her...und Malfoy ging darauf ein.

"Ja du hast Recht! Aber es war unsere Liebe die ihn entstehen ließ. Nur

zusammen sind wir stark, sind wir komplett.", sanft strich Lucius Daumen über

Severus Wange, fuhr über die leicht geöffnete Lippen, zeichnete diese langsam

nach. "Das ist unsere zweite Chance, und wir werden es nicht kaputt

machen.", ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt meine Mundwinkel als der junge Malfoy

Abby aufträgt das Frühstück herzurichten und nebenbei ein Auge auf ihren Sohn

zu haben. Die kleine Elfe verbeugte sich tief und sah ihren Herrn, Severus

Snape, lange an. "Abby sehr Stolz auf Meister Severus. Sich sehr freuen über

jungen Meister.", es war eben Abbys Art sich mit ihrer Familie zu freuen.

"Danke Abby. Wir freuen uns auch sehr darüber.", Severus lächelte und

wandte sich dann Lucius zu. "Komm ziehen wir uns um, und essen erst einmal in

Ruhe, vielleicht sagt uns der Tagesprophet mehr? Irgendjemand muss doch gemerkt

haben das Harry nicht mehr bei den Muggeln ist...", er dachte automatisch an

Weasley und Granger die ja die besten Freunde des Potters waren, denen musste

doch sofort auffallen was passiert war!

Severus zog sich um, vor Lucius Augen, die doch einen Funken Begierde zeigten,

als er seinen Liebsten so nackt sah. "Hey hör auf zu spannern!", Severus

warf ihm sein Shirt vors Gesicht und wurde rot um die Nase. "Denkst du ich hab

dich nie nackt gesehen Liebster? Und ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert. Du

bist immer noch der atteaktivste Mann den ich kenne, und nichts wird das je

ändern. Du weisst was ich dir versprochen habe oder? Wenn sich klärt was mit

unserem Kind passiert, werd ich mich scheiden lassen. Draco ist erwachsen, hat

selber einen Partner, es gab noch nie einen besseren Zeitpunkt dich erneut um

deine Hand zu bitten.", für Severus der gerade dabei war sich das Hemd bis

zum Kinn zuzuknöpfen, hielt in dieser Bewegung inne. "Meinst du das im ernst?

Damals dachte ich...du wolltest nur wegen dem Baby...aber nun...du hast

keinerlei Verpflichtungen uns gegenüber.", für Severus war die Ehe noch

immer eine reine Zweckgemeinschaft. "Nein wohl kaum, aber ich liebe dich, das

scheint mir Grund genug sein endlich den Bund mit dir zu schließen, einen

echten, eine Verbindung zwischen Gefährten.", Lucius ging damit eine

unwiderruftliche Annäherung ein, den diese vollkommenden Bindungen waren nicht

umkehrbar. Einmal geschlossen hielten sie ein Leben lang.

"Du hast mich überzeugt, ich denke, wenn sich alles etwas beruhigt hat, werde

ich dich Heiraten, vor allen die uns Nahe sind.", Severus übernimmt dieses

Mal die Fürhung und küsste Lucius direkt auf dessen sinnliche Lippen, nahm so

dessen Antrag an. Bald würden sie wieder eine Familie sein, alles würde

Severus dafür Opfern.

"Ich bin glücklich, mein Herz.", Lucius konnte nicht aufhören über beide

Ohren zu grinsen, er war ein glücklicher Mensch, der glücklichste Mensch im

Umkreis von mehreren hundert Kilometern. "Dann ab zum Frühstück, ich denke

wir brauchen beide etwas Energie bevor wir uns Harry stellen.", es war keine

Feststellung sondern eine Aufforderung. Lucius Kleidungswechsel vollzog sich auf

Grund der nicht vorhandenen Zeit mit Magie, damit sie endlich nach unten in die

kleinen Küche kommen konnten, wo bereits ein reich gedeckter Tisch auf sie

wartete.

Abby hatte sich noch viel mehr Mühe gegeben als sonst schon, und wirklich alle

ihre Lieblingsspeise standen auf dem kleinen Küchentisch. "Also ich finde es

sieht sehr lecker aus.", schwärmte Severus und schien wirklich das erste Mal

seit er es wusste, wieder etwas lockerer zu sein. "Also ich gebe dir Recht,

aber eines stimmt nicht...du bist viel leckerer als all das zusammen.",

wieder eine dieser neckenden Flirterei zwischen ihnen. "Also Lucius,

BITTE!", es war als wären sie erst vor Wochen ein Paar geworden, flirten,

sich zufällig berühren, all das was Severus so sehr gefiel. Lucius begann

erneut um ihn zu werben...

"Was den ich sag nur die Wahrheit.", beide setzten sich und fingen an bequem

zu essen, sie hatten Zeit, teilweise um das zusammensein zu genießen aber auch

um das Zusammentreffen hinaus zu zögern. Lucius wollte sich erst etwas sagen

als Abby auftauchte und gehorsamst meldete das der

Kapitel 10: he find me

Rückblick:

"Was den ich sag nur die Wahrheit.", beide setzten sich und fingen an bequem

zu essen, sie hatten Zeit, teilweise um das zusammensein zu genießen aber auch

um das Zusammentreffen hinaus zu zögern. Lucius wollte sich erst etwas sagen

als Abby auftauchte und gehorsamst meldete das der

Severus hörte schlagartig auf zu essen und wurde wieder etwas blasser um die

Nase. Nun wurde es ernst, für sie beide. "Danke Abby, wir sind schon auf dem

Weg.", Lucius hatte an Severus statt geantwortet, und die kleine Hauselfe

verschwand wieder wie sie gekommen war, mit einem Plopp. Sanft wurde Severus an

der Hand in eine stehende Position gezogen.

"Lass uns gehen, wenn er wach wird sollten wir an seinem Bett sitzen.",

sanft begleitet Lucius seinen Liebsten ins Obere Stockwerk, ist Stütze und

Vater zugleich. Für ihn zählen nur die beiden Männer die er am meisten

Liebte, Severus und Harry. Beide betraten das noch immer verdunkelte Zimmer

leise setzten sich neben das riesige Bett indem sich der junge Blonde Mann immer

mehr regte. Abby hatte also Recht gehabt, Harry würde bald aufwachen.

Severus betrachtete den Jungen mir erstaunen, er sah Lucius so verdammt

ähnlich, und doch hatte er ein paar seiner Gesichtszüge geerbt. "Er ist

perfekt. Eine Mischung von uns beiden. Wenn es DAS ist was my Lord errreichen

wollte, bin ich nur dafür das Harry kein Einzelkind bleibt.", Lucius hörte

heraus das Severus bereit war, später in der Zukunft noch ein oder mehrere

Kinder mit ihm zu bekommen. Besser fühlte sich der Malfoy nie. "Ja du hast

Recht, er ist perfekt, und weißt du wieso? Weil er dein Sohn ist, weil er

soviel von dir hat.", erwiderte Lucius flüsternd, den beide wollte den

Teenager nicht beim aufwachen stören.

Harry drehte ich auf die Seite und langsam blinzelte er sich wach, mit einer

Hand rieb er sich den Shlafsand aus den Augen, gähnte Herzhaft. Weder Severus

noch Lucius wurde von dem Jüngling bemerkt, noch zu tief war die Aufwachphase.

Doch Severus wollte sich bemerkbar machen damit sich Harry nicht erschreckte

wenn er sie bemerken sollte. "Bist du wach Harry?", durchdrang Severus

Stimme die zähe Dunkelheit des Raumes. "hmm...", gab dieser leise grummelnd

von sich, also war bereits so weit wach das er mir ihm rechnen würde. "Wie

geht es dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen?", auch wenn Severus gewollt hätte, er

konnte nicht mehr so schnarrend, und kalt klingen. Er sass hier schließlich vor

seinem Sohn, den er zumindestens neun Monate in sich getragen hatte, spürte wie

Harry heranwuchs und stärker wurde, wie sich Leben in ihm entwickelte. Severus

dachte gerne daran zurück auch wenn er sich nun der Realität zuwenden musste.

"Nein. Ich fühle mich müde, abgeschlagen aber ansonsten ist es okay.",

bekam er die leise, müde Antwort. "Das ist gut. Du hattest Glück und eine

starke Magie, das du es so gut überstanden hast. Ich...wir sollten dir etwas

eklären.", begann Severus nur sehr zögerlich.

"Wer ist wir?", kam es sogleich von Harry zurück, der versuchte in der

Dunkelheit etwas mehr zu erkennen, doch es war zwecklos, einfach ZU

dunkel..."Wir das sind Lucius und ich.", es gibt nur einen Mann mit diesen

Namen, den du kennst. "Was hat DER mit mir zutun?", sofort klang die Stimme

des jüngeren deutlich aggresiver. "Beruhige dich bitte, Harry. Erstens ist er

mein Freund und zweitens, solltest du vielleicht mal in den Spiegel schauen,

dann weisst du was er mit dir zu tun hat.", Severus KONNTE es ihm nicht sagen,

nicht einfach so. Also zauberte er ihm einen kleinen Hanspiegel herbei, und

ließ mit Magie die Vorhänge aufziehen so das Licht in das Dunkle Zimmer fiel.

Harry sah Lucius misstrauisch an, nahm den Spiegel aber von Severus entgegen.

Ein erstickter laut zeigte ihm das er DAMIT nicht gerechnet hatte.

Wie sah er den aus? BLOND? Grau-blaue Augen? Wie ein Malfoy! Aber eben nur

fast, seine Gesichtszügen waren die eines anderen. Schnell zählte der Junge

eins und eins zusammen. "Heißt das du und der...ihr seit meine Eltern?",

kam es leicht geschockt und erstarrt von Harry. "ich denke so kann man das

sagen. Wir haben es auch erst heute Nacht erfahren, deswegen warst du krank,

jemand hat dir magische Blockaden verpasst, dadurch war dein Wesen eingeengt. Du

wirst bald sechzehn, und zwar in zwei Tagen um genau zu sein.", Severus

haderte mit sich selbst, so viele neue Informationen wollte er seinem Sohn nicht

auf einmal zumuten.

"Wo sollte ich den sein? Es scheint als wenn ihr mich entweder weggegeben habt

oder ich entführt wurde.", Harry war ein klarer Geist, wie der

Tränkeprofessor, soweit zu erkennen war. "Wir hätte dich niemals, unter

keinen Umständen weggeben, schließlich haben wir uns auf dich gefreut.",

bestättigte Severus leise und senkte den Blick. "Es ist meine Schuld Harry.

Hätte ich auf Lucius gehört, wäre ich ins St. Mungus gegangen als du dich

angekündigt hast, hätte niemand die Möglichkeit gehabt dich mir einfach

wegzunehmen.", du sollst spüren das da nur Liebe ist, und natürlich

Schuldgefühle, auch wenn der Malfoy immer wieder versucht hatte ihm das

auszureden. "Red keinen Unsinn Sev. Es war deine Entscheidung wo du unser Kind

zur Welt bringen willst, und ich respektiere immer noch das du dich für diese

vertraute Umgebung entschieden hast. Schuldig ist nur die Person die so

skrupellos war ein Neugeborenes Baby seinem geschwächten Vater zu

entreizen.", stellte Lucius schnell klar, wobei Harry erstmal nur zuhörte und

sich nicht äußerte.

Lange dachte der ehemaligen Potter nach über das was hier gesprochen wurde.

"Also hat mich jemand entführt.", war die glasklare Feststellung des

jüngsten in dieser Gruppe. "Ja.", beantwortete Lucius die Frage.

"Wieso?", verständlich das der Junge das Wissen wollte, wer würde das

nicht? "Wir wissen es nicht Harry. Aber es war keiner von der schwarzen Seite,

den die Blockaden und ihre Magie waren weißen Ursprungs. Trotzdem würde ich

nicht ausschließen das es durchaus Personen gibt die eifersüchtig oder

neidisch sind, und deswegen dich entführt haben. Narzissa war eifersüchtig

weil sie von Anfang an wusste das ich sie niemals lieben würde. Bellatrix weil

es ihr zuwider war, das Severus der engste Vertraute des Lords ist und nun auch

noch durch Lucius eine neue Blutslinie schaffen würde. All das wofür er schon

so lange Arbeitete.", Lucius nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund als er Harry das

wichtigste Erklärte.

"Bitte lass es gut sein Lucius. Wir haben noch Zeit ihm alles zu erklären.

Nicht alles ist jetzt von bedeutung. Wir sind sehr froh das es dir gut geht, das

du wieder bei uns bist. Aber dennoch können wir dich nicht zwingen hier zu

bleiben, du kennst uns nur sehr schlecht, wir dich ebenso wenig, ich könnte es

verstehen wenn du zu deinen Muggelverwandten zurückwillst.", Severus wusste

ja nicht das Harry dort immer so getrietzt und misshandelt worden war.

"NEIN!", entkam es Harry heiser, er wollte nicht zurück zu den Muggeln, da

hielt er es doch viel lieber mit einem Malfoy unte reinem Dach aus. "Ich

würde gern hier bleiben...wenn das okay ist?", Harry hatte Angst das einer

der beiden, oder vielleicht sogar beide nicht wollten das er hier blieb.

"Natürlich, welche Frage, dein Zimmer ist noch immer frei, und wartet auf

deine ganz persönliche Note...nur die Babysachen muss ich noch wegräumen. Es

tut mir leid, das ich seit deiner Geburts nichts verändert habe. Nun bist auf

jeden Fall zu groß für eine Wiege und einen Leuchtenden Sternenhimmel.", es

klang ein wenig melancholisch, fast schon traurig, den bisher hatte er es nicht

übers Herz gebracht auh nur ein Kuscheltier in diesem Raum zu verändern. Zu

groß war die Hoffnung das sie ihr Baby wieder bekamen.

"Es ist okay. Schließlich zeigt es das du...mich vermisst hast.", Harry

versuchte ein Lächeln, das zwar gequält wirkte aber wer konnte es ihm

verübeln? "Wenn du willst können wir dein Zimmer zu dritt ausräumen, in

Kisten verpacken und einlagern. Wir müssen nichts wegwerfen, es wäre doch

schade darum. Außerdem Harry so aussuchen was er gerne behalten möchte.",

klingte sich Lucius in das Gespräch ein, weil er sich dezent wie ein drittes

Rad am Wagen fühlte. "Ja vielleicht.", misstrauisch beäugte Harry Lucius

umso genauer. "Ich würde mich freuen. Möchtest du...", weiter kam er nicht

den Abby erschien erneut ungerufen auf der Bildfläche.

"Meister Severus, Sir...Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf in

Eingangshalle ist. Ungedingt mit einen der Meister sprechen will.", fiepste

sie leise und verbeugte sich entschuldigend.

"Das darf doch nicht war sein!", fluchte Lucius und erhob sich rasch. "Ich

versuche es zu regeln. Am besten bleibst du hier oben Harry nur zur

Sicherheit.", bat der blonde Malfoy und verließ rasch das Zimmer.

"Es ist okay Abby. Danke für die Nachricht.", Severus gab ihr sozusagen den

Befehl zu verschwinden. "Komm mit mir Harry, wir ziehen uns in die Bibliothek

zurück. Nur für den Fall der Fälle.", Severus hatte eine böse Vorahnung

was seinen Lord betraf. Was wollte dieser hier? Gerade jetzt? Sicher hatte

Lucius ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, das war seine Pflicht als Todesser.

Aber wieso kündigte sich der Dunkle Lord nicht vorher an, wie es sich gehörte?

Seufzend erhob sich nun auch der Giftmischer und half dem noch etwas

schwächlichen Harry aus dem Bett, zog ihn mit Magie etwas bequemes an und

betrat mit ihm den Flur.

Sie wandten sich nach links zur letzten Tür auf dem gleichen Gang wo auch

Severus Schlafzimmer lag. "Wieso gerade die Bibliothek?", flüsterte Harry

und folgte seinem Vater einfach weiterhin. Schnell öffnete Severus die schwere

Eichentür, schob Harry herein, folgte ihm und verschloss die Tür wieder. Eine

Berührung mit seiner Hand einmal quer über das Holz lies es kurz aufleuchten.

"Weil das hier ein magischer Raum ist Harry, besser geschützt. Wir wissen

nicht wieso er hier ist, was seine Absichten sind. Und ich werde nicht zulassen

das meinem Sohn etwas passiert. Nicht einmal durch die Hand von Lord

Voldemort.", Harry hörte deutlich heraus der Severus bereit war für ihn

alles aufzugeben, selbst dem Lord abzuschwören sollte es notwendig sein.

Lucius während dessen eilte nach unten in die Eingangshalle von Spinner´s End.

"My Lord. Welche...Überraschung! Hätten wir gewusst das ihr Beabsichtigt

hier her zu kommen, hätten wir etwas vorbereitet.", Lucius versuchte gute

Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, ihn hinzuhalten, zu besänftigen, egal

weswegen er hier war. "Wie gut das ihr es NICHT wusstet! Was dekst du dir

eigentlich Lucius? Das du verlangen kannst? Ich nahm stehts Rücksicht auf

Severus, seine Gefühle für das Baby waren jedes Jahr aufs neue so tief, das

ich ihm diese Gunst gewährte. Aber DU hast kein Recht dir ein solches Recht

herauszunehmen!", zischte Tom Riddle boshaft und kam Lucius gefährlich nahe.

Seine glühend rote Augen musterten ihn hasserfüllt. "Du solltest nie

vergessen wer du bist Lucius Malfoy. Ein Todesser wie jeder andere!

Ersetzbar!", um dir das vor Augen zu führen legt sich meine schmal, fast

zierliche Hand um deinen Hals. "Wie soll ich dir das nur beweisen? Deinen

Jungen zu einem Todesser machen? Gegen deinen Willen? Würde vermutlich nicht

klappen, da dein Freund ihn wie ein Drache schützen versuchen würde.", mit

einem Ruck ließ er Lucius los. "Ein netter Crucio tut es wahrscheinlich

auch.", fast schon ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des grausamen Mannes.

Ohne diesen nun noch einmal auszusprechen belegte er Lucius Malfoy mit diesem

Folterfluch.

Der Aristrokat zuckte zusammen, ging in die Knie und versuchte dennoch Haltung

zu bewahren. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, so das er zwischen den zusammengepresste

Zähnen hindurch eine Entschuldigung wimmerte. "Vergebt mir Herr...ich war

nur...in Sorge um Severus...und um unseren Sohn.", Stück für Stück kamen

diese Worte über seine Lippen.

"Wirklich? Hätt ich kaum für möglich gehalten.", es klang sarkastisch,

fast schon ironisch. "Nun wo euer Kind wieder da ist, weißt du was das

heißt, du gabst damals den Unbrechbaren Schwur das du ihn heiraten wirst. Das

hättest du von Anfang an tun sollen, Abraxas war kein Problem, nicht für mich,

meinem Befehl wiedersetzt man sich nicht, auch er nicht. Du warst einfach nur zu

feige darum zu kämpfen. Stattdessen lachst du dir dieses Weibsbild an und diese

Kopie von dir die sich dein Sohn schimpft. Dabei ist Draco nichts weiter als

eine Hure, eine dreckige kleine Sclampe. Aber nun hat sich ja auch für diese

Missgeburt ein Meister gefunden. Fenrir ist die beste Wahl, so kann ich

wenigstens sicher sein nie wieder etwas von ihm zu hören. Soll er meinem

Wolfsherrn doch helfen dessen Nachkommen zu zeugen, zu mehr war er eh nicht

gut.", Voldemorts Stimme zeigte deutliche Abscheu und Hass gegebenüber Draco

und Narzissa.

"Ihr habt Recht my Lord. Ich war feige und es gibt nichts das ich mehr

bereue...bitte vergebt mit. Ich werde meinen Schwur halten, den nichts täte ich

lieber. Ich war so frei Severus erneut um seine Hand zu bitten...er nahm meinen

Antrag an.", vielleicht besänftige seinen Herrn das etwas. Und tatsächlich

Voldemort schien ruhiger zu werden. "Wenigstens etwas das du alleine

hinbekommst.", das zischen von Tom klang nun wieder gleichmässig und

betäubend.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich hier an, nur Lucius raffte sich auf und setzte

sich auf die Treppe die nach oen führte. Durch die Aufregung mit Lucius hatte

Tom viele Emotionen und Feststellungen beiseite gedrängt, die nun wie zwei

riesige Wellen übereinander zusammenschlugen. Tom zuckte zusammen als er diesen

Erregenden Blitz in sich spürte, und dieser seltsame Geruch der ihm plötzlich

in die Nase stieg...er MUSSTE wissen was das zu bedeuten hatten, woher es kam.

"Ich will ihn sehen, sofort. Freiwillig oder ich erzwinge dieses Treffen.",

Lucius wusste das Tom das Ernst meinte und doch musste er seine beiden Männer

beschützen! "Ich bitte euch My Lord, er ist eben erst erwacht, und weiß das

wir seine Eltern sind. DAS überfordert ihn jetzt schon. Ein Treffen mit

euch...könnte ihn in die Enge treiben, ihr wart ja sein größter Feind.",

Lucius versuchte es mit Politik, wie auch anders als Aristrokrat. "Das war

keine Bitte Lucius. Ich will ihn sehen, sofort.", und warten war auf jeden

Fall nicht die Stärke des Dunklen Lords so das er Lucius einfach stehen ließ

und nach oben stürmte. Als erstes verfolgte er dieses süsslichen Geruch und

stoppte vor dem Zimmer das rechts von ihm lag, der Geruch war schwach aber

vorhanden. Also war er hier gewesen, der Jungen, eine ungebundene Veela...Bei

Salazar Slytherin seinem Vorfahren, dass machte ihn noch wahnsinnig.

Er hörte Malfoys Schritte hinter sich und doch wagte es der Mann nicht sich ihm

die Quere zu kommen. Tom wandte sich wieder dem Gang zu, und verfolgte Harrys

Spur weiterhin. Und stand vor der Tür der Bibliothek, er wusste das Severus

hier mehr Schutzbanne und Flüche eingearbeitet hatte als in jedem anderen Raum

des Hauses, von der Babywiege mal abgesehen. "Severus du bist wirklich nicht

dumm, nicht schlecht.", murmelte der Dunkle Lord vor sich hin und doch fing er

an die Banne zu brechen, auch wenn es zeitaufwendig sein würde.

Severus und Harry sassen derweil in der Falle, und der jüngere der beiden

spürte das deutlicher als der ältere. "Er wird mich umbringen, das weiß

ich. Das wusste ich von Anfang an!", murmelte der blonde und sah sich panisch

um. "Nein das wird er nicht, das wird er nicht wagen. Den vorher muss er an

mir vorbei!", versuchte Severus ihn zu beruhigen, doch er schaffte es nicht

rechtzeitig, den kaum hatte er diese Worte beendet, sprang die schwere Tür zur

Bibliothek aus den angeln. Tom hatte es geschafft sie aufzubrechen, trotz der

Schutzzauber. Severus und Harry befanden sich im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek,

die schweren Regalschränke trennten sie noch von einander, und doch spürte

Severus die Angst seines Sohnes nur allzu deutlich. Er wandte sich dem Gang zu,

wollte sehen wo Tom sich genau befand.

Als er sich wieder umwandte war Harry weg. Panisch sah sich sein Vater um und

entdeckte...ein kleines schwarzes Kätzchen an Harrys statt. "Hast du solche

Angst vor ihm? Versteck dich unter dem Regal und bleib da egal was passiert

ja?", Severus sah ihn ernst an und das kleine schwarze Kätzchen mauzen ganz

leise bevor er sich unter den schmalen Regal schob, sein Kinn den Boden

berührte, und seine Pfoten links und rechts daneben lagen. Es war eng aber

durch sein schwarzes Fell war es vorallem unauffällig.

In diesem Moment erreichte die beiden Tom, den hier war das Gefühl und der

süße Duft am stärksten. "Wo ist er Severus? Ich WEIß das er hier ist. Ich

kann es SPÜREN! Belüg mich nicht!", Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort schien

rasend zu sein. Seine Hormone und Empfindungen spielten gerade verrückt, waren

nahe daran Amok zu laufen!

Kapitel 11: saving at the last minute

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind

manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr

Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

In diesem Moment erreichte die beiden Tom, den hier war das Gefühl und der

süße Duft am stärksten. "Wo ist er Severus? Ich WEIß das er hier ist. Ich

kann es SPÜREN! Belüg mich nicht!", Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort schien

rasend zu sein. Seine Hormone und Empfindungen spielten gerade verrückt, waren

nahe daran Amok zu laufen!

"Er ist nicht hier My Lord. Harry WAR in diesem Raum, doch nun habe ich ihn

anderweitig untergebracht. Er ist ungebunden und wie ich sehe reagiert auch Ihr

auf seine Anziehungskraft. Es ist zum einen aber auch zu eurem Schutz, ich

möchte nicht das ihr etwas tut was ihr hinterher bereuen könntet.", Severus

Stimme war kraftvoll und zeigte keinerlei Angst, es ging hier schliesslich um

seinen Sohn!

"Severus...du weisst das ich dich sehr achte für deine Arbeit aber JETZT in

diesem Moment, kannst du es mir nicht vorenthalten. Du kannst es nicht wagen mir

den Jungen einfach so vorzuenthalten! Veela hin oder her, ich kann mich

beherrschen!", das sah man ja gerade, Tom zitterte vor Wut, vor Erregung, und

strafte die Lüge seiner Worte.

"Das könnt ihr nicht my Lord, und das wisst ihr. Niemand könnte das, nicht

bei so einem Wesen.", Severus sah ihn scharf an, zeigte deutlich das man mit

ihm nicht verhandeln konnte. Und genau das war das Tom wütend machte, ihn

überreagieren ließ. Ohne das es selbst Severus kommen sah schlug Tom ihn ins

Gesicht, seine roten Augen sprühten regelrecht, zeigten den Sturm der erst in

ihrem Lord toben musste.

Severus reagierte erschrocken, schrie einmal leise auf und stürzte durch den

Schlag zu Boden. "Wag es nie wieder mir zu sagen was ich kann oder nicht

Severus.", seine Stimme war leise, zischend und selten hatte der Giftmischer

ihn so außer sich erlebt, eigentlich noch nie so stark. Durch diese Geräusche

und die Stimmen fand nun auch Lucius den Weg nach oben, entdeckte seinen

Liebsten auf dem Boden, mit blutiger Lippe, blutiger Nase.

"SEVERUS!", rief Lucius und war schnell bei seinem Gefährten. "Ist alles

in Ordnung?", sachte besah er sich das Gesicht und tastete nach der Lippe.

"Alles okay. Halb so schlimm.", er sah Lucius sanft an bevor er sich wieder

Tom zuwandte. "Es ändert sich nichts an meiner Meinung! Bevor Harry nicht

gelernt hat seine Magie zu beherrschen wird er mit niemand außerhalb dieses

Hauses Kontakt haben. Ihr wisst ganz genau was mit Veelas passiert die vor ihrer

Bindung sexuellen Kontakt haben! Sie sterben, elend und langsam. Das war es

sicher nicht was ihr wolltet als ihr mir den Auftrag gabt den Trank zu

erfinden!", versuchte Severus dem Lord ins Gewissen zu reden, ihm zu zeigen

was er anrichten konnte.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Tom Riddle wieder, vielleicht lag es daran das Harrys

Geruch wirklich schwächer wurde, als hätte Severus die Wahrheit gesagt...und

mit schwinden dieser Wahnsinnsquelle wurde Tom immer ruhiger, überlegter.

"Wenn ich dich nicht brauchen würde, dich schätzen würde, kannst du mir

glauben das ich dich hier und jetzt umbringen könnte. Das ist Verrat! Auch wenn

ich deine Gründe verstehe. Niemand betritt dieses Haus, einer von euch bleibt

immer hier, seht zu das der Junge lernt das abzuschalten. Und macht es schnell,

ich kann nicht ewig auf euch beide verzichten und ich werde es auch nicht.",

er ist beleidigt und man merkt es schnell, das mit ihrem Lord nicht zu spaßen

war.

"Wir versuchen unser bestes. Vielleicht finden wir schnell seine andere

Häfte. Einmal gebunden ist er ungefährlich, jedenfalls verdreht er dann nicht

jedem den Kopf.", bestättigte Severus leise und lies sich von Lucius

aufhelfen. "Benutzt doch einfach den Bluttest. Er wird sicher zeigen wer mt

ihm kompatibel ist.", Tom sprach diese Worte unbedacht aus bevor er sich den

beiden näherte. Bevor auch nur einer der drei reagieren konnte, schob sich

Harry unter dem Regal hervor und stürmte auf Samtpfoten auf den Dunklen Lord

zu. Keiner bemerkte ihn, was nicht schwer war, zwei Anwesende wusste nicht

einmal das es ihn gab, un Severus Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht ihm im Moment, und

hatte es Harry als Katerchen sehr leicht. Schnell schlug er seine spitzen

Zähnchen und Krallen in die Wade des so mächtigen Dunklen Lords.

Dieser reagierte Sekundenschnell. "Auuu verdammt!", knurrte er und versuchte

zu erkennen WAS ihm da diesen wirklich stechenden Schmerz versetzte. Und er

sah...nichts...Die Augen des Kätzchens waren geschlosssen so das man ihn nicht

von Tom´s Hose unterscheiden konnte. Erst die Hand die über die Stelle fahren

wollte, ertatstete das kleine Wesen, und packte es etwas grob im genick um es

vor sich zu halten, zu begutachten. Ein Fauchen entkam der kleinen Katerkehle,

der so wegen der Behandlung protestierte. /Das geht ja wohl sanfter!/

"Wie kannst du kleines...Ding es wagen! Es scheint als wenn du mehr als deinen

Sohn nicht im Griff hast! Deine Haustiere zum Beispiel! Sie sind respektlos!",

knurrte Tom und hielt den Kater weiter im Genick, der aber wenigstens versuchte

ihn für diesen Kommentar zu kratzen und zu beißen. /Arschloch!/

Lucius stutzt, den Severus einzigses Haustier war eine schwarze Eule, nie hatte

er eine Katze geschweige den einen Babykater besessen. "Aber Severus hat

doch...", weiter kam der Malfoy nicht, den Severus rammte ihn mehr als unsanft

seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Hngffff..", entkam es dem blonden Mann da

nur schmerzhaft.

"Er ist noch ein Baby My Lord, er wird noch alles lernen was er wissen muss

und braucht. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm nicht wie ihr mich behandelt habt. Er ist

eine Weise, wir sind die einzige Familie die er hat, und die beschützt er.",

Severus trat näher an seinen Herrn heran und befreite den jungen Kater aus Toms

Hand, drückte ihn sanft an sich. Dafür erntete er ein leises zufriedenes

Schnurren, Harry hasste es jetzt schon ein Kater zu sein.

"Werd nicht wieder so frech Severus, sieh einfach zu das er das nicht noch

einmal macht. Nachher nehm ich ihn mit, und das ist es doch nicht was er will

oder? Weg von dir und den anderen hier?", es ist eine leise Drohung in

Richtung von Harry dem gerade hinter den Ohren gekrault wurde. Nervös zuckte

die Öhrchen und fauchte als Tom diese Drohung aussprach.

"Er scheint uns besser zu verstehen als du zugibst Severus. Wie ist sein

Name?", Tom kam näher und erntete dafür einen Schmerzhaften Hieb mit der

Pfote, die trotz seines zarten Alters mit genug scharfen Krallen gesegnet wurde.

"Verdammtes Miststück!", zischte Tom und erhielt nur ein noch tieferes

Grollen von Harry. "Er ist eben schlau für sein Alter. Sein Names ist

Orion.", was besseres fiel Severus im Moment nicht ein.

"Orion also?", es war eher als wenn der Lord mit sich selber sprach als mit

anderen beiden. "Wie der große griechische Jäger, na da hast du dir ja

mächtige Namensvetter ausgesucht kleiner. Sehen wir ob du ihnen gerecht

wirst.", damit zog sich Tom von den dreien zurrück. "Verstärkt den Schutz

des Hauses, keine ungebetenen Gäste sollen hier eindringen. Und Lucius? Ich bin

der erste der erfährt wenn ihr mit ihm soweit seit verstanden? Und das Ergebnis

des Bluttest will ich heute Abend auf meinem Schreibtisch haben, sollte das

nicht so sein, wird er leiden das verspreche ich euch, durch meine Hand.",

damit wandte sich der Dunkle Lord um, verließ die Bibliothek und schritt wieder

nach unten in die Eingangshalle, um das Haus zu verlassen.

Lucius, Severus und Harry blieben zurück und atmeten erst aus, als sie spürten

das der Lord fort war. "Severus du hattest noch nie eine Katze! Erklärst du

mir was das sollte?", Lucius tieb sich noch immer die Seite in der Severus ihn

so unsanft gestossen hatte. "Nein, ich habe keine Katze. Das ist unser Sohn,

Harry. Er hatte solche Angst vor Tom, zu Recht wie ich meine...da hat er diese

Tierrform angenommen und sich unter dem Regal versteckt. Wieso er dann den Lord

angegriffen hat, keine Ahnung, aber es war gefährlich! Tue das ja nie

wieder!", Severus schimpfte mit Harry bevor er ihn an sich drückte. Doch

dieser fauchte nur und sah seinen Vater aus blauen Augen böse an. /Er hats

nicht besser verdient! Schließlich hat er dich geschlagen!/, protestierte

Harry in seiner Tierform sogleich, herauskam aber nur ein Mauzen. Aber Severus

schien zu wissen was Harry sagen wollte.

"Ist schon okay, kleiner. Hätte auch ein Fluch sein können. Aber ein Vorteil

hat deine Form, er kann nicht spüren das du eine Veela bist. Das sollte dich

erst einmal schützen.", sanft strich nun auch Lucius seinem Sohn über das

Köpfchen und Ärgerte ihn sacht indem er immer wieder gegen die Öhrchen

pustete, was Harry mit einem fiepen und Wackelöhrchen erwiderte.

Kapitel 12: two soul mates?

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind

manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr

Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

"Ist schon okay, kleiner. Hätte auch ein Fluch sein können. Aber ein Vorteil

hat deine Form, er kann nicht spüren das du eine Veela bist. Das sollte dich

erst einmal schützen.", sanft strich nun auch Lucius seinem Sohn über das

Köpfchen und Ärgerte ihn sacht indem er immer wieder gegen die Öhrchen

pustete, was Harry mit einem fiepen und Wackelöhrchen erwiderte.

Harry schnappte einmal gezielt nach Lucius Fingern und erwischte einen davon,

biss zu und lies seinen Vater aufgrummeln. "Schon gut, schon gut, ich hör ja

schon auf.", seufzend lutschte der Malfoy an seinem blutenden Finger. Severus

lachte leise und setzte Harry auf den Sessel in der Bibliothek, sah ihn ernst

an. "Er ist weg kleiner. Komm verwandel dich zurück.", sein blonder

Gefährte hatte ihm selber ein Tuch besorgt um das Blut abzuwischen, den es sah

schlimmer aus als es war.

Harry sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen eindringlich an bevor Severus seine Magie

aufwallen spürte, es fühlte sich an wie ein Frühlingswind, sanft und doch

spürbar. Und dann sass dort wieder ihr Sohn in seiner menschlichen Form.

"Gott sei dank! Alles okay? Tut dir etwas weh? Wieso hast du ihn bitte

gebissen? Er hätte dich umbringen können!", Severus war außer sich vor

Sorge um sein einziges Kind.

"Das fragst du noch? Dieses Arschloch hat dich geschlagen! Wie Feige ist das

den?", fauchte Harry dessen Stimme nun um einiges samtiger, einprägsamer

geworden. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran das er einmal Harry Potter gewesen war.

"Deine Sorge in allen Ehren aber hier geht es darum das DU sicher bist, nicht

darum das meine Lippe ein wenig blutet...",beide Männer waren stur und

wollten keineswegs nachgeben, und das sah man an den Augen, die schwarzen aber

auch die blauen beharrten auf ihre Meinungen.

"Trotzdem! Er ist ein Arsch! Was ist für ein Test den er will das wir ihn

machen?", Harry hatte gut zugehört, während des Streites. Severus seufzte

leise und strich sich durch die Haare, es war schwer das zu erklären. "Der

Bluttest zeigt mir auf wie dominant oder passiv deine Veela ist, und welche/r

Partner am besten zu dir passt. Je schneller du dich bindest umso schneller bist

du für andere Männer, ungebundene Männer nicht mehr so anziehend wie du es

eben erlebt hast. So etwas passiert nämlich bei einer passiven Veela, du

brauchst einen Partner/in der / die dir standhalten kann. Und als dieser Part

bist du auch in der Lage ein Kind zu bekommen, ohne Hilfsmittel, wie bei mir,

ich habe dafür einen Trank benutzt.", Severus setzte sich während er sprach

auf die Couch um Harry alles in Kurzform zu erklären.

"Und wenn ich den nicht will der im Test auftaucht? Was passiert dann?",

Harry erinnerte sich nur dumpf das Severus vorhin angedeutet hatte was ohne

Bindung mit ihm passieren würde.

"Deine Veela wird nur die person akzeptieren die stark genug ist, das ist die

Natur deines Wesens. Solltest du die person nicht annehmen, wird die Welt

außerhalb dieses Haus unkalkulierbar. Die Männer werden in dir Freiwild

sehen...ein Sexueller Kontakt vor deiner Bindung würde deinen Tot bedeuten. Und

das will ich verhindern...du musst dich binden, und danach kannst du frei

entscheiden wie schnell oder langsam du dich demjenigen annäherst. Denkst du

ich war begeistert das Lucius mich so anzog? Ich war gerade in der erstem Klasse

und er in der fünften...wir sind solange umeinander herumgeschlichen bis es

richtig gefunkt hat. Ich hatte nur glück keine Veela zu sein, so das unser

Zusmamensein keine Folgen hatte, jedenfalls noch nicht.", Harry musste

verstehen das das wichtig war, das es hier um sein Leben ging.

"Dann machen wir diesen dämlichen Test! Damit er Ruhe gibt. Also was muss ich

machen?", Lucius musste leicht lachen den sein kleiner konnte verdammt gut

schmollen. "Nicht viel, wir brauchen etwas von deinem Blut, und einen von

Severus Tränke, das war es schon.", schon stand Mr. Malfoy auf um den Trank

zu holen, sowie ein leeres Blatt Pergament. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist...",

schneller als Severus lieb war griff Harry nach dem Obstmesser und schnitt sich

in den Finger. "HARRY! Tue das nie wieder! Das ist erschreckend!", Severus

war umso empfindlicher geworden seit sein Sohn wieder da war, so etwas sah er

nun einmal nicht gerne, wenn er sich selbst verletzte.

"Du bist echt eine Glucke weisst du das Dad? Daran werd ich schon nicht

sterben.", knurrte Harry und wurde etwas rot um die Nase, auch wenn es ihn

freute das man sich so um ihn sorgte. Endlich kam auch Lucius zurück. "Ich

dachte schon ich muss den Trank selbst holen? So alt und langsam hab ich dich

gar nicht eingeschätzt.", wie frech und ungestüm Harry nun auf die beiden

wirkte konnte er nicht wissen, nahmen es erst einmal hin, erziehen es damit sich

der Junge einleben konnte. "Ich bin nicht alt! Und wag es ja nicht noch einmal

so mit mir zu sprechen Junge!", Lucius hasste es wenn man so respektlos mit

ihm umging. "Sonst was? Legst du mich dann übers Knie wie ein kleines Kind?

Sorry das bin ich nicht mehr, musst dir also was neues einfallen lassen!",

warf Harry in diese hitzige Diskussion ein. "Es ist nie zu spät, noch bist du

nicht zu ´groß´ um dich übers Knie zu legen!", protestierte der Malfoy und

Severus ahnte das die beiden Streithähne sich niemals beruhigen würde,

deswegen schritt er nun ein. "Nun ist aber genug ihr beiden. Wir wollten doch

den test machen oder?", er drängelte sich an Lucius vorbei, entnahm dessen

hand die Phiole und schnappte sich Harrys Finger der nach immer blutete. Wie von

selbst, der Schwerkraft folgend, fanden fünf Tropfen von seinem Blut den Weg in

das engen Gefäß.

"Das reicht bereits.", er verschloss schnell wieder die offene Wunde, damit

sich ja nichts infizierte oder gar entzündete. Vorsichtig verkorkte er die

Probe die mittlerweile hellblau geworden war, wieder und schüttelte sie dan

Probeweise ein paar Mal, bevor er das Pergament nahm und die Phiole darüber

öffnete, ihren Inhalt auf das empfindliche Stück Papier ergoss.

"Nun müssen wir warten.", langsam setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch.

"Und damit das klar ist, euch beide lass ich nur in einem Raum wenn du Harry

eine Katze bist, dann streitet ihr wenigstens nicht so.", das war nicht

unbedingt eine Beleidigung sondern eine Feststellung. "Das ist ja wohl nicht

meine schuld!", kam es von beiden wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Nein

natürlich nicht, das liegt wahrscheinlich wirklich nur daran das ihr verwandt

seit.", Sevrus Sarkasmus war unverkennbar. "Ihr seit wirklich schlimm.",

damit schnappte er sich den Tagespropheten und lass die Schlagzeilen durch.

"Du bist echt gemein Dad!", kam es ein klein wenig geschauspielert von

Harry. "Ach was ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Mal sehen wie viel du noch von mir

mitbekommen hast. Vielleicht liegt die zaubertränke ja doch.", ein kleines

Flehen lag schon darin, irgendwas musste er doch Harry mitgegeben haben oder?

Auch wenn er den Malfoy liebte, so war es ihm auch wichtig, das etwas von ihm in

den Jungen weiterlebte. "Mal sehen.", wiegelte Harry den Versuche von

Severus ab, im Moment wollte er erstmal wissen was da bei dem Test herauskam.

"Ich denke wir haben eine Antwort, informierte sie der Aristrokrat. Die blaue

Flüssigkeit hatte sich auf dem Blatt zu bewegen begonnen und schien nun aus dem

Buchstabensalat die benötigten Wörter herauszufiltern. "Es klappt

tatsächlich.", beide, Harry und Lucius schienen fasziniert zu sein. Severus

allerdings zog eine Schnute. "Habt ihr etwa nicht daran geglaubt das MEIN

Trank funktioniert?"

"Ahh..", Harry wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte, natürlich hatte er

seinen Dad nicht verletzen wollen, doch er wurde durch die Namen auf dem

Pergament gerettet. Nun stand es also entgültig fest, wer zu ihm passen würde.

Er nahm das Pergament an sich bevor er Lucius oder Severus in die Finger

bekommen konnten.

Als erstes lass er dort seinen Namen:

+ Getestete Person: Harry James Potter alias Harry Orion Black

Eltern: Severus Snape (Mensch) und Lucius Malfoy (Veela)

Wesenheit: zu 100% Veela (passiv veranlagt)

Magie: Schwarze Magie

Folgende nach diesem Ergebnis gefundene Partner/innen:

Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort (Mensch) passt zu 100%

Regulus Arcturus Black (Mensch – wird für tot gehalten, ist er aber nicht)

passt zu 100%

Einer der beiden Partner wäre Ideal, beide zusammen wären Perfekt, es wird

eine Triade, eine Bindung aller drei Personen Empfohlen um das Gleichgewicht

für alle Seiten zu wahren, +

Harry dagegen war geschockt, was sollte er davon halten? Ein Irrer der ihn erst

umbringen und ihm nun unbedingt an die Wäsche wollte, und ein Totgeglaubter

sollten zu ihm passen? Da hätte er wohl vielleicht doch früher sterben sollen,

den DAS konnte gar nicht gutgehen!

Kapitel 13: the painful truth

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind

manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr

Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

Harry dagegen war geschockt, was sollte er davon halten? Ein Irrer der ihn erst

umbringen und ihm nun unbedingt an die Wäsche wollte, und ein Totgeglaubter

sollten zu ihm passen? Da hätte er wohl vielleicht doch früher sterben sollen,

den DAS konnte gar nicht gutgehen!

"DAS könnt ihr vergessen, auf der Stelle, lieber gehe ich drauf als das ich

mich auf diesen Handel einlasse! Und dieses verfluchte Pergament wird er erst

Recht nicht bekommen!", Harrys Stimme machte deutlich das er es ernst meinte,

das er es hasste, schon jetzt.

"Erst einmal ganz ruhe, Junge, was genau ist dein Problem?", würgte Lucius

seinen Sohn ab und griff ungefragt nach dem Blatt Papier um zu lesen was genau

nun das Problem war. Er lass die Namen des Lords und des Blacks. "Okay das ist

heftig aber es zeigt auch das du nicht schwach bist, den sonst würdest du nicht

gleich Partner haben!", vesuchte der Malfoy, Harry deutlich zu machen das es

nicht so schlecht war wie alle dachten.

"Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren worüber ihr hier so diskutiert?", Severus

ließ sich das Pergament reichen und überflog die Worte, schnell in

Lehrermanier. "Es ist wirklich ungünstig, ich kann dich verstehen Harry, aber

keiner von uns kann das ändern. Sie sind die Einzigen die deiner Magie und

deinem Wesen gerecht werden. Und der eine ist unbeschreiblich Mächtig, der

Anführer des Dunklen Ordens, dir würden alle Türen offenstehen, den

verweigern kann er dir nichts, wenn My Lord deine Gunst nicht verlieren will.

Was den Black angeht...ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern das Sirius Blacks

Bruder so hieß, aber der dürfte tot sein, offiziell jedenfalls.", Severus

strich sich durch die Haare und dachte nach.

"Es ist besser wenn du dich nun um den Schutz des Hauses kümmerst, ihn um den

Blutschutz erweiterst, die Kamine sperrst. Erst dann versende ich den Test an

unseren Lord.", bestimmte Lucius und sah Severus genau an. "Wir haben keine

Wahl, das weißt du Severus, wir können ihn nur solange wie möglich schützen.

Aber eine Annäherung sollten wir fördern, den Hass ist das schlechtestes

Gefühl einer Verbindung. Liebe kommt mit der Zeit, aber Respekt sollte man

schon habe voreinander, und du kannst immer noch nein sagen, in dieser

Verbindung. Niemand kann dich zu etwas zwingen, nur die Zeremonie muss

durchgeführt werden, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei.", Lucius zeigte deutlich

das es entgültig war, das die Familie bereits beschlossen hatte, dem

zuzustimmen.

Harry hatte keine Wahl, und das machte ihn wütend! "Das könnt ihr nicht

entscheiden! Wenn ich die beiden nicht will, kann ich immer noch ungebunden

bleiben und sterben. Das ist alleine meine Entscheidung.", stellte der Blonde

Neu-Malfoy auf stur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, da war er ganz der

Vater, Lucius Malfoy war genauso wenn er nicht bekam was er wollte.

"Nein, Harry ich respektiere deine Meinung und würde dich niemals zu etwas

zwingen aber dieser Standpunkt ist nicht abänderbar. Ich werde nicht zusehen

wie mein einziger Sohn sich so ins Unglück stürzt. Ich werde dir helfen und

dich unterstützen, ich bin sogar bereit dich nach der Zeremonie wieder hier

unterkommen zu lassen, dir soviel Zeit zu nehmen wie du brauchst um beide

kennezulernen. Und das ist nicht üblich, meistens bleibt die Veela nach dieser

Bindung bei seinem Partner. Aber ich lasse nicht zu das sie dich zu etwas

drängen, soweit ich kann erkläre ich dir alles was du wissen musst. Was

Verhütung angeht zum Beispiel.", Severus stand auf und kam seinem Sohn nahe,

umarte ihn, zog ihn fest an sich, gab ihm halt.

"Alles wird wieder gut, das verspreche ich dir. Wir lassen dich nicht alleine,

wir sind immer hier.", flüsterte der Tränkemeister und konnte sich nur umso

besser vorstellen wie verwirrt der Junge war.

Harry löste die Umarmung ruckartig. "Nichts wird wieder gut! Nichts! ICH muss

es mit DENEN aushalten, nicht IHR!", Harry war dezent wütend, verwirrt und

das alles war ihm zu viel. "Ich will meine Ruhe haben, alleine sein. Für eine

Weile...bittte...", damit verließ er die Bibliothek und sie hörte die Tür

des Gästezimmers zuschlagen.

"Lass ihm Zeit Severus, er muss das alles erst einmal begreifen. Und aus

seiner Sicht ist das die Hölle, unser Herr wollte ihn umbringen all die Jahre

lang, und eben...hätte er diese Animagusgestalt nicht gehabt, weißt du was

passiert wäre...lassen wir ihm etwas Zeit. Kümmern wir uns erst einmal um den

Schutz des Hauses, niemand darf es betreten, außer uns beiden. Auch der Lord

nicht, vorallem nach dem Ergebnis des Tests.", langsam legte Lucius seine Hand

auf Severus Rücken, streichelte sanft hoch und runter. Beide begaben sich nach

unten in die Eingangshalle und Severus begann neue, mächtigere Zauber zu

spinnen, ergänzte diese mit einem Blutschutz, so das wirklich niemand außer

Lucius dieses Haus ohne Einladung oder Erlaubniss betreten konnte.

"So nun ist es erledigt. Schicken wir My Lord das Ergebnis. Ich bin froh das

wir nicht in seiner Nähe sind, wenn er das erfährt.", ein seufzen verließ

Severus Lippen und beide machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, dort lagen schon

Pergament und Feder bereit. "Na dann versuchen wir es mal es irgendwie

verständlich zu formulieren das er nun sozusagen unser Schwiegersohn werden

wird.", Lucius nahm die Feder und formulierte den Brief, er war da eben viel

geschickter als Severus der es einfach auf den Kopf zu sagte, ohne Rücksicht

auf Verluste.

+ My Lord,

Wie ihr gewünscht haben übersenden wir Ihnen das Ergebnis des Tests und

Severus und Ich hoffen uns einigen zu können. Ein weiteres Problem ist aus dem

Test ersichtlich, die Dritte im Bunde ist ein Black.

Severus erbittet etwas Zeit, den Harry ist im Moment extrem überfordert und

muss erst einmal begreifen was das alles für ihn bedeutet. Der Schutz von

Spinner´s End wurde erneuert, und ist nun aktiv. Wir hoffen auf eine positive

Antwort und ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen in Ihrem Manor.

Hochachtungsvoll Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy +

Severus lass noch einmal drüber und gab den Brief dann frei, seine schwarze

Eule würde die Nachricht überrbingen. Und nun war sie auf dem Weg, und das

unausweichliche würde langsam beginnen, Harry würde der zweitmächtigste Mann

im Dunklen Orden werden, dafür werden spätestens seine Eltern sorgen.

Harry währenddessen sass in diesem unpersönlichen Zimmer, das nichts privates

von sich inne hatte, er war so wütend, verzweifelt, er war wieder gefangen in

deise Käfig, in diese Beziehung gepresst ohne eine Wahl zu haben. Das machte

ihn so unsagbar wütend, was zum Teil an seiner ungebändigten Veela lag. Aus

dieser Wut heraus, fegte Harry alle Gegenstände vom Schreibtisch, so das die

Lampe, das Tintenfass und der gläserne Brieföffner auf dem Holzboden

zersplitterten. Die Tinte ergoss sich über das Holz hinterlies einen See aus

schwarzer Farbe. Harry Atem war schwer und doch verspürte er keine Besserung,

nur Minimal gab es ihm eine Art Befriedigung etwas zerstört zu haben was seinen

Eltern gehörte. Er musste mehr kaputt machen, mehr zerstören! Harry riss

Severus geliebte Bücher aus dem Regal warf sie auf den Boden sah aber

wenigstens davon ab sie weiter zu beschädigen...nach dieser Wutattacke kam der

Emotionale Anfall, und Harrys Gefühle offenbarten sich durch heiße, salzige

Tränke die sich seine Wangen den Weg herunter bahnten.

"ICH HASSE MEIN LEBEN SO SEHR!", schrie er voller Wut und schlug mit

der Faust hart gegen die Wand, ignorierte den Schmerz, den noch war sein

Adrenalin so hoch das der Schmerz nur im Hintergrund auftauchte. Harry kauerte

sich in eine Ecke zusammen, weinte einfach weiter, versuchte zu verstehen was

hier vor sich ging. Es machte ihm alles solche Angst, nicht einmal die Angriffe

von Voldemort hatten ihm jemals solche Emotionen abverlangt...

Severus und Lucius währenddessen hörte das rumpel und scheppern von

zerberstenen Glas und Porzellan. Dem schwarzhaarigen Professor ging das sehr

nahe, er konnte sich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen wie schwer es

wahrscheinlich war mit all dem umzugehen was Harry erfahren hatte. "Ich mache

mir sorgen um ihn, Lucius. Um seine Seele, er leidet, ich will ihn nicht in

diese Bund zwingen und doch muss ich es machen damit er lebt...", Severus

Stimme wurde immer leiser, er litt mit seinem einzigen Kind, mit seinem Sohn.

"Ich weiß mein Herz, ich weiß. Wir können nur warten wie es sich

entwickelt, vielleicht nähern sie sich wieder an, sanfter. Vielleicht sollte

Harry erst einmal mit Black Kontakt haben, vor dem wird er weniger Angst haben.

Nur..wird er dann an Sirius Black denke, aber vielleicht ist das gut so. Wir

haben noch ein bisschen Zeit bis es ernst wird, bis sich unser Sohn binden

muss.", Lucius war unendlich sanft zu Severus, gab ihm Halt und Stärke. "Du

hast Recht Lucius, und das weiß ich aber es ist so schwer zu glauben..."

Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemorts Puls war umso ruhiger geworden als er Severus

Haus verlassen hatte. Was war das bitte gewesen? Wie konnte EIN Junge soetwas

an und mit mit anrichten? Irgendwie machte DAS dem Lord Angst, noch nie hatte

er so heftig auf eine Veela reagiert, auch wenn er bei Lucius jüngsten Sohn

dessen Erwachen auch deutlich gespürt hatte. Aber es hatte ihn nicht Erregt,

nicht so wie seinen Werwolfführer...War Harry einfach nur besonders Stark?

All diese Fragen wirbelten durcheinander als er wieder in seinem Manor ankam und

sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, nicht gestört werden wollte...und doch

wagte es eine Eule ihn in seinen Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Sofort erkannte er

Severus Eule, die schon so oft Post und Tränke zu ihm gebracht hatte.

"Das ging ja schnell...", er öffnete das Fenster und ließ das Tier herein,

befreite sie von der Last der beiden Pergamentrollen. Sofort danach verließ ihn

das treue Tier als würde es wissen was nun passieren könnte.

Schnell entrollte er beide Blätter, und wandte sich in erster Linie dem

Testergebnis zu, das war es was er wissen wollte. Wer würde den ältesten

Malfoy bändigen müssen? Ein wenig Eifersucht war schon im Spiel...dabei wusste

er nicht einmal wie der Junge aussah, nachdem er sich gewandelt hatte...seine

Worte überflogen den Namen des Jungen, dessen Eltern und sein Wesen.../Passive

Veela...Mächtig und sehr schwer zu unterdrücken, der arme Mann der das

aushalten muss! Andererseits würden die Nachkommen dieser Verbindung keine

Schwächlichen Magier werden. Alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile./, Tom´s

Gedanken und dessen Aufmerksamkeit wandten sich dem restlichen Text zu.

Da las er seinen Namen...

MOMENT!

Einmal zurück bitte!

DA STAND SEIN NAME!

ER sollte der Partner dieser teuflischen kleinen Veela sein?

Er fühlte sich viel zu alt für diesen halbe Kind!

Kraftlos ließ er sich in seinen Sessel allen, nahm den zweiten Brief und lass

diesen durch. Das sollten also seine Schwiegereltern sein? Kaum vorstellbar!

Er musste das alles klären mit jemanden der verstand was gerade passiert war.

"NANA!", knurrte er laut und wartete auf das Plopp seiner persönlichen

Elfe. "Meister haben gerufen?", zitternd verbeugte sie sich bis auf den

Boden, ihr Meister ahtte schlecht Laune, da mussten alle vorsichtig sein. "Ja.

Hol Fenrir Greyback zu mir, sofort!", befahl er dem dienenden Wesen da auch

sofort verschwand und den Werwolf aus seiner Intimen Phase mit Draco herausriss.

Aber wenn der Lord rief hatte man zu erscheinen egal was man gerade tun wollte.

Fenrir braucht knappe fünf Minuten bis er vor seinem Herrn erschien, und dieser

war immer noch sauer, er war eben nicht schnell genug gewesen. "Wieso hat das

so lange gedauert?", herrschte er den Werwolf an. "Verzeih aber ich war

gerade mit meiner Veela beschäftigt!", es klang dezent sarkastisch und der

Lord konnte sich denken was er gerade mit de jüngsten Malfoy tun wollte. "Es

ist mit egal was du mit deiner Hure treibst, wenn ich dich rufe hast du SOFORT

zu erscheinen!", ohh der Dunkle Lord hatte wirklich schlechte Laune, sonst sah

er ihn eher mit einem Blick an der ihn wissen ließ das er wusste wie schwer man

sich in einer solchen Situation von einander trennen konnte. "Nun bin ich ja,

was willst du mit mir besprechen? Scheint ja ungemein wichtig zu sein, deine

Laune war auch schon einmal besser.", warf Fenrir ein und setzte sich dem Lord

gegenüber. Dieser rieb sich entnervt die Schläfen. "Du erinnerst dich sicher

daran das Draco der jüngste Sohn von Lucius ist, oder? Das es noch ein Kind

gibt das er mit Severus hat, das durch den Trank entstand der eigens für mich

erfunden wurde? Das Kind ist wieder da, mehr oder weniger hat Severus unter

einem anderen Namen und aussehen aufgegabelt. Lucius musste die Magieblockaden

lösen damit er nicht stirbt und das nicht nur sein Aussehen sondern auch sein

Wesen entfesselt...eine kleine Veela, wobei KLEIN nicht passt. Ich will dich

etwas sehen lassen...", er vertraute Fenrir, dieser Werwolf war eine treue

Seele und einer seiner engsten Getreuen, ihm zeigte er seine Erinnerung an das

was in Spinner´s End passiert war, wie er sich verhalten hatte, Severus

geschlagen hatte und dennoch nicht das bekommen hatte was er wollte.

Fenrir zog die Luft scharf durch seine Zähne ein. "Ich hätte nie gedacht das

gerade DU jemals so reagieren würdest, so impulsiv und verzeih mir den

Ausdruck, NOTGEIL! Also geh ich davon aus das du auf den kleinen reagiert hast,

das du ihn wolltest, das er so verfüherisch für dich gerochen hat? Dann hat er

dich gelockt, mehr als einen anderen ungebunden Mann, sein Wesen hat deutlich

gewusst das du stark genug bist ihm standzuhalten...so wie es aussieht wird eine

anstrengende Zeit auf dich zukommen, den es gibt keine Anleitung im Umgang mit

einer Veela. Aber eines ist sicher, bist du erst einmal gebunden, wirst du dein

Bett schneller wiedersehen als dir lieb ist, den eines haben diese jungen Dinger

gemeinsam. Sie sind sexueller sehr aktiv und du musst dich um ihn kümmern, und

Sex spielt da eine wichtige Rolle. Glaub mir wenn ich sage das gar keine Zeit

mehr für eine Affäre haben wirst. Sowieso rate ich dir davon ab Veelas sind

sehr Eifersüchtige Wesen, die auch extrem gefährlich reagieren können...Ich

meine Draco hindert mich nicht daran innerhalb meines Rudels Kontakte zu pflegen

aber dein partner wird stärker sein, dir gleichberechtigt. Draco unterdrücke

ich ja, ich dulde ihn nur, das ist alles was er erwarten kann.", Fenrir hatte

lange gesprochen und msterte Tom dann.

"Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl das das alles schief gehen wird...das er wie

ein Tier ist das ich zähmen muss. Außerdem kommt erschwerend hinzu das ich

nicht sein einziger Partner bin, dieser Verräter Regulus Black ist sein anderer

Partner...und ich will das du ihn für mich findest! Bring ihn hier her zu mir,

egal wo er sich versteckt! Und ich brauche ihn lebend! Ich brauche zeit ihn zu

manipulieren, er soll nur das mit dem Jungen tun was ich ihm erlaube!", Tom

sah es nicht ein, das er dieses anziehende Wesen mit diesem Verräter teilen

sollte...da gab es mittel und weg das zu verhindern...

"Natürlich finde ich ihn für dich mach dir keine Sorgen! Triaden sind Stark,

und nur einer hat die Macht, und das bist du, das einzige was du entscheiden

musste wenn du mehr begehrst, den kleinen Malfoy oder Black.", damit

verschwand Fenrir um auf die Jagd zu gehen...

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Nächstes Kapitel wird es einen kleinen Einblick in Draco und Fenrirs Beziehung

geben.

Kapitel 14: love and hate

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind

manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr

Anregungen von euch!

Bitte bringt mich nicht um, aber ich hab das Gefühl das dieses Kapitel das

Anregungen wären mieseste von allen ist, hoffentlich schlaft ihr nicht ein.

toll!

Rückblick:

"Natürlich finde ich ihn für dich mach dir keine Sorgen! Triaden sind Stark,

und nur einer hat die Macht, und das bist du, das einzige was du entscheiden

musste wenn du mehr begehrst, den kleinen Malfoy oder Black.", damit

verschwand Fenrir um auf die Jagd zu gehen...

Wie immer wenn er längere Zeit weg sein würde, und das würde er auf der Suche

nach Black definitiv sein, besuchte er Draco um mit ihm zu schlafen, ihn zu

befriedigen bevor er länger nicht da war. Den Draco war es verboten sich

außerhalb des mit Flüchen geschützten Hauses zu bewegen, er durfte ohne

Fenrirs Anwesenheit niemanden treffen. Hier gab es nur die Hauselfen die sich um

alles sorgten, niemand den Draco den Kopf verdrehen konnte, nur um ihn wütend

zu machen. Soweit kam es noch, das sich die Veela wie eine Hure jedem an den

Hals war...das schadete vor allem seinem Ruf und deswegen unterband er alles was

dazu führen konnte.

Diese Isolation hielter nun schon fast ein Jahr aufrecht, und so langsam gelang

es dem Alphawolf dieses Geschöpf zu brechen, ihn sich zu eigen zu machen. Nach

diesem Auftrag würde er die Erlaubnis von Tom einholen einen erben zu zeugen

und vielleicht sogar mehr als einen...alleine um den kleinen Malfoy eiden zu

sehen wie er unter den Nebenerscheinungen der Schwangerschaft und die Schmerzen

der Niederkunft leiden zu sehen waren befriedigend für den Werwolf. Sex alleine

verband ihn mit Draco und doch hatte es dieser nicht nötig, da er ein großes

Rudel unter sich hatte mit denen er sein Bett häufig und ohne Scham teilte. Es

war die erste Lektion der Veela gewesen, er war hier nichts wert, nur Gottgeben

der Gefährte ihres Anführers, ein Gegenstand den er benutzte wann immer er

wollte. Keine Rechte besass er in diesem Clan, musste tun was man ihm befahl,

egal wie erniedrigend es war...

Nur zu gerne dachte er an Draco´s ersten Tag zurück, als er nach der Bindung

sich von dieser Jungfrau geholt hatte was er wollte...es war so erregend

gewesen, Draco war so eng gewesen, wirklich selten hatte er so etwas reines, so

etwas kostbares gekostet...und das hochgefühl hatte lange angehalten, solange

bis sich der Blonde Schönling anziehen wollte...das passte Fenrir gar nicht.

Mit den Worten: "Hier brauchst du den störenden Stoff nicht!", hatte er

alle Kleidungsstücke von Draco verbrannt, wirklich alle, bis auf eine Garnitur

falls es notwendig sein würde, das er den Lord treffen musste.

Ein wölfisches Grinsen fand sich erneut auf den Lippen des deutlich Älteren

ein. Also er fand ja das Draco die nackte haut am besten stand, vor allem wenn

sie seine Male der Lust trugen...Striemen, Kratzer, Knutschfleck und hin und

wieder auch blaue Flecken wenn das kleine Miststück nicht gehorchte...er hatte

selber schuld wäre er gehorsam würde er nicht so leiden müssen.

Mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit betrat er das Haus und wusste wo sein

Gefährte zu finden war...schliesslich war es mitten am Tag und meistens war er

dann in der Bibliothek oder im Keller, dort befand sich eine Sauna und ein

Spabereich in den sich der Malfoy gerne zurückzog. Sein erster Weg führte ihn

in die Bibliothek, und er wurde schnell fündig, der Geruch einer erregten veela

war meilen weit zu wittern, schliesslich waren sie vorhin unterbrochen worden,

genießerisch sog er diesen einzigartigen Geruch ein. Er entdeckte ihn in einen

der riesigen Ohrensesseln mit einem buch auf dem schoß.

"Du bist wieder da...", stellte Draco leise fest, seine Augen ließen der

Dominanten Part ihrer Beziehung nicht aus den Augen. "Du hast es erfasst

Kleiner. Was liest du da?", wenn Fenrir es hasste dann wenn Draco sich

unsinnige Dinge ansah, versuchte sie gegen den Werwolf einzusetzen. "Ein

Muggelbuch. Sehr Interessant.", alleine die erwähnung es handele sich um ein

Buch dieser niederen Kreaturen machte Fenrir wütend. "Was tust du mit SO

einem Buch hier in meiner Bibliothek?", brauste er auf und entriss ihm das

dicke Buch, er wollte selber sehen welcher Schund sich darin verbarg.

"Kamasutra...", lass er den Titel vor und blätterte durch das Buch,

entdeckte auf jeder einzelnen Seite Muggelbilder die sich nicht bewegten und

alte Dinge darstellten, auf den ersten Blick war erkennbar das es sich um

sexuelle Dinge handelte die das Buch behandelte. Und das erstaunte Fenrir,

niemals hatte sich Draco in diesem einen Jahr ihres Zusammenseins von alleine

Anstalten gemacht sich um diesen Part zu kümmern. Man könnte fast meinen das

er bisher prüde war, sich ihm sogar verweigerte...und nur sein Wesen trieb ihn

immer und immer wieder in seine Arme. Den den Sex erzwang Fenrir nie, den wollte

Draco, jede Nacht aufs neue...

"Kann ich es behalten? Ich hab sonst hier in deiner Bibliothek kein anderes

Buch mit diesem Thema gefunden...", murmelte Draco leise und entzog ihm das

große Buch wieder, schlug es zu und legte es auf den schmalen Beistelltisch.

"Ja, ausnahmsweise. Nächstes mal fragst du mich vorher bevor du so etwas in

dieses Haus holst. Muggeldinge gehören hier nicht her, wir sind Zauberer, wir

brauchen den Kram dieser Kreaturen nicht.", befahl Greyback mit harter Stimme,

was er sagte war hier in seinem Haus Gesetz. "Wirklich? Und diese ganzen

Sextoys DIE sind natürlich in Ordnung? Die kommen genauso von den Muggeln!",

ohhh Dracos Veela war heute auf Konfrontation aus, war mehr als Streitlustig.

DAS war selten, den bisher kuschte der kleine Malfoy immer wenn sie Streit

hatten. "Was ist dein Problem? Es ist ja nicht so als wenn DIR diese Dinge

nicht auch etwas bringen würden oder? Schließlich schreist du durch diese

kleinen Hilfsmittel nur umso lauter!", Fenrir packte seinen Jungen am Arm,

zerrte ihn hoch aus dem Sessel. "Vielleicht sollte ich die Erziehung, die dein

Vater dir nie gegeben hat nachholen!", dieser Gedanke war verfüherisch vor

allem unter dem Gesichtspunkt das er eine Weile weg sein würde.

"WAS MEIN PROBLEM IST? Du kommst und gehst wann du willst! Sperrst mich

hier ein, ich darf nicht einmal meine MUTTER sehen oder schreiben! Außerdem

vögelst du in deinem Rudel wie es dir beliebt! DAS ist mein Problem!", Fenrir

verzog das Gesicht, dieses elendige Thema hatten sie schon so oft

ausdiskutiert!

"Draco, wie oft haben wir das nun schon geklärt? DU bist MEIN Gefährte,

also hat all deine Konzentration bei mir zu liegen und niemanden sonst! Und was

innerhalb meinees Rudels passiert geht dich einen Scheißdreck an! Ich bin ein

Werwolf, und ich ein Alphawolf, so etwas bekommt man nicht geschenkt! Und

solange du deinen Teil bekommst solltest du deine Zunge hüten, es sei den du

willst das ich dein freches Mundwerk mit anderen Dingen beschäftige!", der

letzte Teil meines Satzes war eine Drohung.

"Und was willst du tun wenn ich mich nicht so abspeisen lasse? Schlimmer als

jetzt kann es ja kaum noch werden!", so empfand es jedenfalls Draco und

verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. "Ach denkst du das?", er packte

Draco in den Haare und riss ihn mit Gewalt zu sich herüber..."Ich könnte

dich in den Kerker sperren und dort versauern lassen! ICH brauche dich nicht! Du

bist die Hure die immer wieder bei mir ankommst, und darum bettelt das ich es

dir besorge! Also zügele deine Zunge wenn du nicht willst das ich dich mal

richtig für dein Verhalten bestrafe!", deutlich war herauszuhören das Fenrir

in diesem Punkt nicht spasste, es wirklich ernst meinte, auch nicht davor

zurückschreckte ihn zu foltern.

Und trotzdem verband sie etwas ganz besonderes, etwa tieferes, doch Fenrir

wollte nicht zulassen das es sich zu sehr vertiefte. Das würde nur Schmerz

bringen und ihn als hochranigen Todesser angreifbar machen, das durfte niemals

passieren! Schwor sich Fenrir immer wieder wenn Draco ihm so sehr den Verstand

raubte. Und mit jedem Mal wurde es schwieriger ihn so schroff zu behandeln, den

eine Veela bekam immer was sie wollte, auch einen auf eisig getrimmten alten

Werwolf!

"Du bist so ein Idiot!", knurrte Draco und löste Fenrirs Hand aus seinen

Haaren. "Und du ruinierst meine Frisur!", fügte er hinzu, strich sich die

halbblangen Haare wieder glatt, der ältere liebte die blonden, nach Meer

riechenden Strähnen das wusste Draco nur zu gut..."Selber! Was musst du auch

immer so zickig sein? Kleines Miststück! Dabei bin ich extra noch einmal

hergekommen bevor ich den Auftrag des Lords erledige und einen Verräter finde.

Es wird eine Weile dauern, ich werde nicht nach Hause kommen um dir...die

Nächte zu versüßen...", ein perverses Grinsen schlich sich auf die rauhen

Züge des Werwolfs. "Und? Hab ich ein paar Tage Ruhe vor dir...auch nicht

schlecht...", es ist eine Art necken und wieder teilweise frech. "Als wenn

du es auch nur eine Woche ohne mich aushalten würdest, Kleiner.", Fenrirs

große rauhe Hände zerren Draco zu sich herüber, pressten die gierigen Lippen

auf die seiner Veela, und mit Genuss stellte er fest das Draco den

Leidenschaftlichen Kuss erwiderte, ohne Vorbehalte. Genauso wie es immer wieder

passierte...

Dein leises Stöhnen zeigt mir das es dir gefällt, das du genauso mehr willst

wie ich. "Beenden wir was wir vorbin so heiß begonnen haben.", raunte

Fenrir mit tiefer Stimme in das empfindliche Ohr des Blonden Wesens vor ihm.

"Hör auf zu reden!", verlangte Draco heissblütig und zerrte seinen Wolf in

ihr Gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Den darauf hatte Fenrir von Anfang an bestanden,

egal was er in seinem Rudel oder außerhalb trieb, egal mit welchen Personen

oder Wesen...am Ende kam er immer wieder zu ihm zurück, geduscht versteht sich,

den Draco war sehr empfindlich was den Geruch fremder Männer betraf...

"Wie lange wirst du weg sein...?", Draco fiepte sachte als der Werwolf ihm

ungeniert in die Halsbeuge biss, nicht sonderlich schmerzhaft aber dafür umso

erregender. "Eine Weile...", kam die Ausweichende Antwort nach einer Weile

in der er seine rauhe, freche Zunge den Körper des jüngeren, bei weitem

zierlicheren Mannes erkunden ließ. "Keine Angst du hast genug...Befriedigung

in diesem Raum. Es steht dir alles offen. Niemand wird dieses Haus betreten

solange ich weg bin...tut mir leid sweety aber Männerbesuche sind nun einmal

tabu...", und wieder folgte ein Biss, diesmal tiefer nahe dem Bauchnabel.

"Eifersüchtiger Köter!", knurrte Draco und zog genussvoll den Bauch ein,

kam aber den Zähnes dieser Bestie entgegen. Draco hand suchte etwas unter dem

Kopfkissen, es war stehts dort verborgen. Für den Fall der Fälle. Eine kleine

silbern schimmernde Phiole kam zum Vorschein, dieses Medikament würde eine

Schwangerschaft verhindern und das im Gegenteil zu den Muggelerfindungen, zu

100%, jedenfalls nach der Einnahme.

Schnell war der Trank heruntergeschluckt, nun konnten sie sich endlich den

wichtigen Dingen widmen! Draco öffnete seine Schenkel freiwillig, ließ den

Wolf dazwischen, folgte mit seinen Blicken wie sich Fenrir immer weiter

herunterküsste. Nicht einmal an seiner Erregung machte er halt, leckte sich

über den Hüftknochen zu den Innenseiten der Schenkel, saugte sich an dieser

weichen, überempfindlichen Haut fest, hinterließ seine Male auf der weißen

unschuldigen Haut. "Bei Slytherin!", Dracos erregte Stimme zeugte von der

Lust die er in diesem Moment empfand. Sachte ließ er sich zurücksinken, warf

den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte voller Inbrunst. "Scheint dir zu gefallen

Drache...", Fenrirs Grinsen war deutlich an seiner Haut zu spüren. Seine

Hände strichen über die bereits sichtbare Erregung, pumpte sie ein paar Mal

wirklich hart, schickte eine Welle der Erregung nach der anderen durch den

jungen, gierigen Körper der sich ihm so direkt anbot. "Willst du noch weiter

spielen?", Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und stöhnte genussvoll auf, benutzte

aber keinen Namen. "Vielleicht noch eine Weile...ich sehe gerne wie du vor

Lust verglühst...", Fenrirs Augen leuchteten goldgelb, zeigten das nicht nur

die Menschliche Form sondern auch der Wolf in ihm das hier genossen...und zwar

sehr. "Angeber!", schnurrte Draco und winkelte seine Beine an, gab ihm mehr

Spielraum auch tiefer zu gehen, intimer zu werden.

Fenrir kam dem Wunsch natürlich gerne nach...rutschte tiefer, und seine Zunge

fand seinen Weg zwischen die strammen Pobacken, zu dem Punkt der so ungmein

erregt auf ihn wartete. Ein kurzer Druck mit seiner gelenkigen Zunge und er war

in Draco, betastet die Innenwände, stieß in kurzer Reihenfolge in den

Zuckenden Muskel. "Ahhh...", entkam es Draco und er bog sich Fenrir nur

umso mehr entgegen. Bevor er jedoch protestieren konnte, folgten der Zunge

bereits zwei Finger, die ein anderes Gefühl hinterließen, es kam dem was der

junge Veela wollte näher. "Fenrirrrrr...gott worauf wartest du? Das ich

JETZT komme? Steck einfach deinen Schwanz in mich und lass es uns beide

genießen!", wimmerte Draco und sah ihn mit lustverschleierten Augen an. "Du

hast es aber auch heute eilig, Kleiner...", ein kurzer rauhes Lachen erklang

bevor der Blonde deutlich spürte wie sich die Finger aus ihm herauszogen und

eine gewisse Leere zurückließen. Auf diesen Spruch antwortete Draco nicht,

stattdessen sprachen seine zierlichen Hände für seine Zunge. Diese Hand

umfasste die wirklich harte Männlichkeit Fenrirs und furh ein paar mal

probeweise auf und ab, bevor er sein Becken leicht nach unten drückte, der

Erregung entgegen. Mit etwas Druck von Dracos Seite glitt der ältere in ihn,

Draco stöhnte willig auf und schlang seine Beine um die muskulöse Hüfte

seines Gefährten.

Fenrir Greyback verlor keine Zeit, bewegte sich in dieser süßen verlockenden

Enge, spürte jede von Draco´s Kontraktionen um seinen harten, leicht zuckenden

Schwanz. Das stöhnen beide Männer war deutlich zu vernehmen, auch das

klatschen von Haut auf Haut wenn Fenrir ganz in Draco war, erfüllte den Raum.

Beide gaben ein äußerst geiles Bild ab, verschwitzt voller Lust in den

zerwühlten Laken des rieisigen Bettes...

Dracos Bewegungen wurden immer kürzer und ruckartiger ein deutliches Zeichen

das es soweit war, gleich würde er sich so sehr verengen das Fenrir mit einem

lauten knurren in ihm kam. "Komm schon Fenrir...zeig mir...wie geil es ist zu

kommen, dich mit zu nehmen auf die Reise!". Lockte Draco ihn, presste ihn

durch seine Beine, so eng, so tief in sich das beide keine Wahl hatte. Der

jüngste Malfoy war dennoch schneller als der Werwolf, ergoss sich mit einen

leise Schrei zwischen ihnen, sog Fenrir umso tiefer in sich hinein. Seine

Muskeln melkten seinen Liebhaber so sehr ab das nicht ein Tröpfchen in der

großen Männlichkeit zurückbliebt.

"Bei Slytherin!", Draco ließ sich zurückfallen in die weich Matraze. "Es

war geil...", schnurrte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Außer ein

deutliches Lächeln bekam er nichts von dem größeren zu hören. Eine Weile

blieben sie noch gemütlich liegen, aneinander gekuschelt, nicht ein Blatt

Papier passte mehr zwischen sie. "Ich muss langsam los...", mit einem

ächzen erhob er sich um duschen zu gehen, alleine versteht sich. Als er wieder

ins Schlafzimmer kam war er bereits angezogen, beugte sich vor und hauchte Draco

einen Kuss auf die geschwollenen Lippen.

"Sei artig. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder zu hause."

Kapitel 15: heart beat

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind

manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr

Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam war er bereits angezogen, beugte sich vor und

hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf die geschwollenen Lippen.

"Sei artig. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Hause."

Ohne auf Draco´s Antwort zu warten verließ Fenrir erst das Schlafzimmer und

dann das Haus. Wie sehr er es hasste, wieder hatte er seiner Veela nachgegeben!

So oft hatte er versucht das zu ignorieren, sich nur zu holen was ER wollte,

nicht was Draco sich erhoffte...

Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertreib er die üblichen Schuldgefühle, den nun

musste er einen klaren Kopf behalten, um den Auftrag des Lords zu erfüllen.

Seinem Rudel würde es sowieso nicht gefallen, Draco war eben kein Werwolf und

hatte es dadurch sehr schwer sich einen Rang unter ihnen zu erkämpfen...doch

wenn er erst einmal ein Kind von ihm erwarten würde, sollte sich das

schlagartig ändern, den so etwas war...etwas besonderes, etwas einmaliges, da

bekamen auch nicht Werwölfe eine Chance.

Fenrir´s Jagd begann da wo alles begonnen hatte...im Black Haus wo Regulus

geboren wurde...mit Kreacher´s Hilfe würde es vielleicht noch Kleidungsstücke

des jüngsten Black Sprosses finden, dass seinen Geruch inne hatte...

Währendessen in Spinner´s End.

Harry´s Wutattacke endete ziemlich abrupt, vielleicht genauso schnell wie sie

begonnen hatte...nun war er müde. Seine Augen waren verheult, er bekam keine

Luft und doch musste er sich beruhigen, vielleicht ein wenig schlafen? Ja das

würde er tun...

Langsam schlich er sich auf sein Bett, kroch unter die Decke und rollte sich

dort zusammen, wie ein Kätzchen eben. Er war so erschöpft...und doch war es

schwer das Zimmer in so einem Chaos zu hinterlassen, doch seine Eltern hatten

das verdient, ihn so zu behandeln, ihm keine Wahl zu lassen mit wem er sein

Leben verbringen wollte...sachte legte er sein Haupt auf das weiche, nachgiebige

Kissen. Schnell schlossen sich seine Augen, den nicht nur sein Körper war

müde, auch sein Geist verweigerte jede weitere Tat. Fast übergangslos glitt er

in eine Phase des Tiefschlafes hinüber, und er träumte...von einem

Raum...groß, in schwarz und grün gehalten.

/Also ein Syltherin. Die erkennt man wirklich auf den ersten Blick!/, grummelte

Harry und sah sich weiter um. Noch wusste er nicht bei welcher verdammten

Schlange er dieses Mal gelandet war. Neugierig streunte er zum Kamin, wo er

durch die Schattenspiel Bilder stehen sah. Vielleicht half das ihm ja weiter, er

hoffte es inständig. Denn in fremden Räume spionieren gehörte sich nicht,

auch wenn es ´nur´ in seinem Traum geschah! Sachte nahm er das erste Bild vom

Kaminsims. Er zeigte zwei Jungs vielleicht vier und sechs Jahre alt, die sich

unheimlich ähnlich sahen auch wenn der jüngere nur schüchtern in die Kamera

sah und sich ans Bein seines Bruder klammerte. Der Ältere schien neugierig zu

sein, lachte offen in die Kamera, wedelte sogar winkend mit dem Arm als wollte

er jemanden im Hintergrund beeindrucken.

Harry musste zweifellos lächeln, den es sah so süß aus, die Brüder mussten

sich wirklich sehr nahe stehen, sich lieben, wie es sich für eine Famlie

gehörte... Manchmal wünschte sich Harry auch eine solche Familie, mit solchen

Geschwistern, mit solchen Bildern auf dem Kamin. Doch es würde niemals so

sein...zwar hatte er nun eine ´familie´ aber die wollte ihn doch gar nicht,

den nach dieser erzwungenen Verbindung würde er zu Voledemort müssen, egal wo

er lebte, und der würde niemals anders sein, wie all die Jahre zuvor. Dieser

Mann war grausam, eiskalt und würde sich nie ändern, da war sich Harry sehr

sicher.

Vorsichtig stellte er das Bild wieder an seinen Platz zurück um sich die

anderen anzusehen, es zeigte jeden einzelnen Jungen den einen in Gryffindor den

jüngeren in Slytherinuniform. Und dann schoss es ihm wie eine Erinnerung durch

den Kopf, das Bild das Sirius ihm einst schenkte, das Bild der Rumtreiber als

sie selber noch zur Schule gingen, als Erinnerung an seinen ´Vater´ James

Potter. Und darauf war derselbe Junge zu sehen! Es handelte sich um einen Jungen

mit mit schwarzen lockigen Haare, und strahlend blauen Augen. Sein Bruder hatte

glatte schwarze Haare aber genauso intensive blaue Augen.

Dann musste DAS Regulus sein. Dieser Gedanke schoss Harry durch den Kopf. Das

hier war also Regulus Blacks zu Hause, sein Versteck sozusagen. Und was tat er

dann hier? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun das Regulus sein kompatibler Partner

war?

Unerwartend ging die Tür auf und ein Mann Mitte dreißig betrat diesen. Seine

Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius war enorm und dennoch zog dieser Mann ihn bei weitem

mehr an, als es Tom oder Sirius taten. Regulus sah ihn völlig erstaunt an. Ein

Geist in seinem Versteckt, offensichtlich eine Veela und ein Malfoy, den er

nicht kannte. Bisher gab es nur ein Kind im Schulfähigen alter das der Familie

angehörte, und das war Draco, seines Wissens nach.

"Was tust du hier? In meiner Wohnung?", wie gewohnt legte Regulus seine

Jacke ab, und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. "ich weiß es nicht. Es ist ein

Traum. Aber es könnte daran liegen das du Voldemort schneller wieder sehen

wirst als dir lieb ist. Den du bist mit ihm als einziger mit mir kompatibel.",

Harry wollte nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden und ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

Regulus lachte leise und kam harry sher nahe. "Sollte es so sein, wirst du

mich finden, am besten bevor Voledmort oder einer seiner Häscher es tut. Er

wird dich nicht teilen wollen...und es gibt schlimmeres als einen

Imperius...dein Gesit wirkte betörend, wie wird es dann erst sein wenn du

wirklich DA bist.", hauchte Regulus und wirkte alleine dadurch schon ganz

anders als Voldemort. "Ich bin HIER, und wahrscheinlich solltest du froh sein

das du mich nicht so spürst als wäre ich DA, den dann...würdest du genauso

den Kopf verlieren wie ER es tat.", konnterte Harry sacht, legte den Kopf

leicht schief, sah Regulus so in die Augen, und sie gefielen ihm so sehr...es

war so anders. Sein Herz schlug defintiv höher wenn Harry den anderen ansah!

"Du hast Recht du bist HIER, und du träumst von mir. Ich sollte mich

beschmeichelt fühlen oder? Aber ich denke eher deine Seele sent sich nach einem

Gefährten, einem Ruhepol...", Regulus bewegte sich weiter, um ihn herum bis

er hinter ihm stand und seine Hände sachte über den Nacken das Rückrad

entlang bis zur schmalen fast zierlichen Hüfte. Doch dann...passierte nichts,

und die Luft die Harry angehalten hatte entwich ihm wieder.

"Das hier ist dein Traum Harry, niemand könnte etwas tun was du nicht willst.

Und vorallem würde ICH es nie tun egal wie anziehend du auf mich wirkst...das

ist dein test für mich...", diese Stimme flüsterte ihm solche Sachen zu,

bevor er seinen Stirn sanft auf Harrys Schulter bettete. Das sie sich berühren

konnten obwohl Harry ein Geist, eine Traumgestalt war, störte sie nur wenig.

Kapitel 16: i like him

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind

manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr

Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

"Das hier ist dein Traum Harry, niemand könnte etwas tun was du nicht willst.

Und vorallem würde ICH es nie tun egal wie anziehend du auf mich wirkst...das

ist dein test für mich...", diese Stimme flüsterte ihm solche Sachen zu,

bevor er seine Stirn sanft auf Harrys Schulter bettete. Das sie sich berühren

konnten obwohl Harry ein Geist, eine Traumgestalt war, störte sie nur wenig.

"Du bist der erste der so denkt. Der nicht vorhat mich in diese Verbindung zu

zwingen, wie meine Eltern...sie lassen mir keine Wahl.", und das erste Mal

seit er wusste was passieren würde fühlte er sich wohl, schüttete Regulus

sein Herz aus.

"Ach Kleiner, du musst sie auch verstehen, sie sind Eltern, sie lieben dich,

sie möchte nicht das du stirbst oder irgendeiner Gewalttat zum Opfer

fällst.", ein wenig nahm Regulus die bis auf den Erzeuger noch unbekannte

Familie in Schutz. "Haben sie dir nicht erklärt das du nach der eigentlichen

Zeremonie tun und lassen kannst was du willst? Dann bist du geschützt und

entscheidest selber wann du etwas willst. Auch wenn Voldemort denkt das er die

Zügel in der Hand haben wird, so ist es nicht, er ist genauso auf deine Gunst

angewiesen wie ich es sein werde! Lass dir nie etwas anderes einreden. Und

niemals wird er dich anrühren, nicht solange ich da sein werde um dich zu

beschützen.", es war ein Versprechen des Blacks das Harry ernst nahm.

"Sie haben es angedeutet, aber ich will nicht mit Voldemort ins Bett gehen,

auf keine Weise. Es ekelte mich jetzt schon an, wenn ich nur daran denke. Dieser

Kerl hat versucht mich zu vergewaltigen! Wenn ich keine Animagusgestalt gehabt

hätte wäre es ihm gelungen!", Harry war aufgebracht und trennte so die

Verbindung zu Regulus. Nervös tigerte der Malfoy Erbe durch den in

Slytheringrün gestalteten Raum .

"Hey...beruhige dich. Das ist ein Fakt der dir nicht gefällt, das habe ich

verstanden, aber das ist etwas das auch ich nicht ändern kann. Diese Verbindung

muss durchgeführt werden damit du sicher bist, meine Hilfe ist nur ein Teil,

auch seine Hilfe wirst du brauchen! ABER wir können ihn ruhig stellen, mit ein

paar Hilfsmittel und Tränken. Das wird ihm nicht gefallen ist aber

machbar...", versuchte Regulus ihm zu erklären ihn zu beruhigen, lächelte

sanft und dirigierte Harry zu den Sesseln vor dem Kamin. "Setz dich!",

Reglus Ton war stehts sanft und einfühlsam, nie grob oder so kalt wie die des

Dunklen Lords.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir damit beginnen ihn nicht Voldemort sondern Tom zu

nennen. Wir werden bald eine Familie sein. ", fing Regulus an Harry die Sache

näher zu bringen. "Aber er hasst seinen Namen, weil sein Vater, sein

Muggelvater, diesen Namen trug.", entgegnete Harry und lehnte sich entspannt

in seinem Sessel zurück. "Er wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen...das ist der

Preis einer Beziehung. Man bekommt nicht immer was man will, vorallem wenn man

nicht bereit ist etwas dafür zu tun.", Regulus lachte leise und legte den

Kopf schief. "Vielleicht hast du Glück, und diese Art von Tom verschwindet

sobald die Bindung vollzogen wurde, vielleicht reagert er dan auch emotional

empfindlicher auf dich. Im schlimmsten Fall interessiert er sich danach gar

nicht mehr für dich.", der Black war darum bemüht dem deutlich jüngeren

beide Seite aufzuzeigen, nicht so auf den einen Standpunkt zu behaaren.

"Wieso im schlimmsten Fall? Für mich wäre es der beste Fall. Für uns

wahrscheinlich auch. Ich finde das DU die bessere Wahl bist, als er.",

schmollte Harry deutlich und sah Regulus aus seinen stahlend blauen Augen ein

kleines bisschen Verfüherisch an. "Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Du bist

ein schlauer Junge, dass weiß ich, und am allerwichtigsten ist es das du deine

Schule beendest, und eine anständige Ausbildung machst!", es war eine

deutliche Meinung, und zwar die eines Erwachsenen, Harry mochte das gar nicht,

er war zu jung, wollte etwas erleben.

"Schmoll nicht kleiner, was muss das muss. Wer sagt den das du dir dafür

nicht ein paar Belohnungen verdient hast? Ich weiß das es leichter fällt etwas

zu tun wenn man dafür etwas bekommt.", Regulus ging auf die Neckerei, auf das

flirten ein und zwinkerte Harry verspielt zu. "Du bist wirklich süss.",

Black lehnte sich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen, er war müde, sein Job

stresste ihn ein wenig, und Harry hier bei Laune zu halten war auch kein Zucker

schlecken. "Nun ja wenn das was du zu bieten hast Interessant für mich ist,

denke ich drüber nach!", Harry lachte das erste Mal seit Tagen so richtig

befreit, bevor er knallrot um die Nase wurde. "Ich bin nicht süss, weil ich

kein Mädchen bin!", fiepte Harry und sah auf den Boden. Schnell bemerkte er

wie die Konzentration seines Gefährten nachlies. "Du bist müde, leg dich

doch hin, ich bleibe bei dir bis ich selber wieder erwache.", versprach Harry

und sah ihn dabei mit einem Blick an der keine Widerrede zuließ. "Also ICH

finde dich süss auch ohne das du ein Mädchen bist...und vielleicht hast du

Recht, ich sollte schlafen. Aber eines musste du mir vorher versprechen...du

wirst nichts unternehmen sobald du wach wirst. ICH finde DICH. Hast du mich

verstanden?", Regulus lag viel daran das Harry ihm das Versprechen gab.

"Okay. Ich verspreche es. Weil ich dich irgendwie gern habe.",gestand Harry

und begleitete den Black in dessen großzugiges Bett, setzte sich auf die andere

Seite und lehnte sich zurück. "Tom wird es nicht gefallen das wir uns zu gut

verstehen...", ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Züge und er

flätzte sich auf das fremde Bett. "Natürlich nicht. Ein Abtrünniger

Todesser der sich mit der kleinen veela besser versteht als er selber. Er wird

mich hassen dafür...", Regulus beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf die rosa

schirmernden Lippen, die gerade zu einladend darauf warteten.

Harry seufzte leise und ergab sich dieser kleinen Liebkosung sehr schnell, die

jedoch schnell wieder gelöst wurde. "Wofür soll er dich hassen? Das wir uns

gut verstehen oder das du mich GERADE geküsst hast?", Harrys schmunzeln war

es wert dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Kapitel 17: special dream

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind

manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr

Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

Harry seufzte leise und ergab sich dieser kleinen Liebkosung sehr schnell, die

jedoch schnell wieder gelöst wurde. "Wofür soll er dich hassen? Das wir uns

gut verstehen oder das du mich GERADE geküsst hast?", Harrys schmunzeln war

es wert dieses Risiko einzugehen.

"Ahh ich denke eher dafür das ich deine Lippen so eben gekostet habe, dafür

wird er mich nicht nur umbringen sondern vorher foltern...ich kam ihm

zuvor...und bereuen tue ich es jedenfalls nicht.", Regulus lag neben Harry im

Bett auf der Seite und mustere ihn sanft. "Ruh dich aus, Harry, auch wenn das

hier dein Traum ist brauchst du ein bisschen Ruhe...", forderte der Black und

kuschelte sich selber tiefer in die Kissen. "Aber es ist gut zu wissen was nun

geschehen wird, ich muss vorsichtiger sein...und werde dich finden, auch wenn

ich davon ausgehe das deine Eltern das Haus extrem gesichert haben. Ich werde

schon ein Schlupfloch finden.", bestättigter er Harry der ihm nur zu hörte.

"Du hast Recht. Ich werde auf dich warten, vielleicht gelingt es mir die Banne

die auf dem Haus etwas zu schwächen und dir ein Schlupfloch zu gewähren. Den

selbst Tom kommt nicht hier herein, das wollte er selber so, das Dad den Zauber

spricht.", Harry sah ihn sanft an, war aber genauso müde wie der andere, was

man an den kleinen blauen Augen des Malfoy Erben sah.

"Wer ist dein Dad?", den immer noch fehlte Regulus dieses eine Puzzleteil,

den das Harry ein Malfoy war, war unübersehbar. Sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild

strahlte das jedenfalls aus. "Mein Dad? Severus...wusstst du das nicht? Er und

Lucius sind schon ewig zusammen, seit der Schule. Das er die Frau geheiratet

hat, war sozusagen der Druck meiner Großeltern, aber nun da ich wieder da bin,

werden sie endlich heiraten. Ist ja wohl überfällig. Im ganz engem Sinne bin

ich eigentlich unehelich, ein Bastard. Aber mir ist das egal, solange sie sich

gern haben...", erklärte Harry und drehte sich auf den Bauch, weil es

bequemer war so zu liegen.

"Severus also...das hätte ich nie vermutet, auch wenn mein Bruder, Sirius,

das öfter angedeutet hat, aber eher in der Richtung Severus würde generell mit

jedem schlafen...", erklärte Regulus und seufzte. "Er ist ein Idiot, also

Sirius, der selber nie etwas auf die Reihe bekommen hat. Das sieht man ja an

Remus. Wusstest du das er ein Teil von Greybacks Rudel ist? Sein Favorit? DAS

hat Sirius nie gefallen...", und doch hat er nie verraten, den wen Dumbledore

das jemals mitbekommen würde...Remus Tod wäre besiegelt, aber das musste Harry

nicht wissen...

"Schlaf kleiner, wir haben es beide nötig...", er zog Harry zu sich und

ließ ihn sich an sich kuscheln, was der blonde auch sofort tat. Ein seufzen

verließ Harrys Lippen, zeigte das er sich sehr wohlfühlt.

"Träum süß..."

Kapitel 18: disagreement

Dieser Kapitel widme ich Mikan000 und ai-lila, alleine eure Kommentare

veranlassen mich weiter zuschreiben XD

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr

Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

"Schlaf kleiner, wir haben es beide nötig...", er zog Harry zu sich und

ließ ihn sich an sich kuscheln, was der blonde auch sofort tat. Ein seufzen

verließ Harrys Lippen, zeigte das er sich sehr wohlfühlt.

"Träum süß..."

Harry schlief an diesem neuen, seltsamen Ort ein, und es ging ihm besser als

zuvor. Seine Emotionen liefen gerade Achterbahn, zu wissen das sein anderer Part

so...Sexy war, so heiß, das ließ sein Herz dezent höher schlagen...nur noch

zwei Tage dann hatte er Geburtstag und musste sich binden, bis dahin hatte er

Zeit Regulus zu helfen ohne das Haus zu verlassen. Aber wie sollte er das tun?

Es seinen Eltern sagen? Nein das kam auf keinen Fall in Frage...Wer hatte den

noch Macht über das Haus und seine Magie...

NATÜRLICH! Die Hauselfen! Sie hielten ja alles sauber und ordentlich...Mit

diesem Gedankengang wurde er in seinem Körper in Spinner´s End wach, das

Gefühl etwas zu vermissen war unendlich stark. "Regulus...", hauchte Harry

und sah sich um, doch er war alleine...

Das Chaos in seinem Zimmer war unverändert, keiner hatte es in seiner

Schlafphase behoben, vielleicht war es auch besser so, es erinnerte ihn daran

wieso er hier war. Er räusperte sich um dann nach einer Hauselfe zu rufen. Mit

einem soforten Plopp erschien eine Hauselfe von Spinner´s End. "Was kann Nana

für Master Harry tun?", sie sah sich um erblickte das Chaos das hier

herrschte. "Soll Nana schnell aufräumen?", sie war schon auf halben Weg als

Harry sie zurückhielt. "Später Nana. Erst einmal möchte ich wissen, ob es

eine Möglichkeit gibt den Schutz des Hauses zu umgehen? Mein Partner ist auf

dem Weg hierher und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn Foltern, sollte er es nicht bis

hier her schaffen. In das Haus. Kannst du mir da helfen?", erklärte der

blonde Malfoy seine Situation und hoffte das Nana Mittel und Wege kannte Regulus

hier rein zu schmuggeln.

"Nana könnte schon dem Master Harry helfen, weil Nana weiß das Master Harry

seinen Gefährten braucht...bevor der werte Lord es mitbekommt. Wenn Master

Harry möchte kann Nana, den Herrn Black finden und herbringen, in Sicherheit.

Aber nur wenn der Master bis zu seinem Geburtstag wartet um mit dem Herrn Black

eine Bindung einzugehen.", die Hauselfen waren niemals so einfältig oder gar

dumm wie es alle immer so gerne behaupteten. "Ich verspreche es.", und Harry

hielt jedes seiner Versprechen.

"Dann wird Nana dem Master helfen. Könnt ihr dem Herrn Black ausrichten das

er morgen Abend um neun Uhr am Ende der Straße warten soll? Dann sind die

Master´s Snape und Malfoy zu einem Treffen des Dunklen Lords geladen, und

werden abwesend sein.", Harry war wirklich erstaunt was Nana alles wusste, und

war froh darum ihre Hilfe zu haben. "Okay. Ich werde es ihm heute abend

ausrichten, ich bin dir sehr dankbar Nana, wirklich, er ist der Part der eben zu

mir gehört!", Die Hauselfe tat es ab und fing an mit ihrer ganz eigenen Magie

das Zimmer aufzuräumen, nichts deutete mehr auf seinen Wutausbruch hin.

"Danke Nana. Sind meine Eltern wach?", denn dann würde er nach unten gehen

und sich sehen lassen. Seine Pflicht als ´guter´ Sohn erfüllen der er gar

nicht war...

"Die Masters sind gerade aufgestanden und werden in der Küche

frühstücken.", gab Nana zurück und Harry erhob sich um sich umzuziehen

bevor er nach unten ging. Er sah mies aus, die Augenringe verrieten das er zwar

geschlafen hatte, aber das es dennoch viel zu wenig gewesen war, da er die ganze

Zeit mit Regulus verbracht hatte...diese Zeit wollte er nicht missen, nie

wieder, nur noch den Tag überstehen und morgen Abend wäre sein Liebster bei

ihm! An nichts anderes konnte Harry denken...

So in Gedanken schlenderte er nach unten, und setzte sich wortlos an den

Küchentisch, wurde von Severus aber auch von Lucius offen gemustert. "Geht es

dir gut? Du scheinst...gestern ziemlich abgestürzt zu schein..", Lucius

sprach stehts aus was er dachte und war selten taktvoll oder mitfühlend. "Wir

können gern tauschen und gehst zu deinem ach so tollen Lord und vögelst mit

ihm statt mit Dad dann wären wir alle glücklich. Ich weil ich dich endlich vom

Hals habe und Voldemort weil er doch eine Veela zum vögeln kriegt!", Harry

hatte eine spitze Zunge, etwas das den Malfoys nicht unbekannt war, auch

Abraxas, lucius Vater war ein solcher Mensch gewesen, er hatte sich nie jemanden

unterworfen, auch dem Dunklen Lord nicht, hatte einen großteil dessen Elite

vernichtet bevor sie ihn Niederstreckten. Seine Begabung, sein Potenzial waren

um ein vielfaches höher gewesen als bei seinem Sohn, und nun, in der Zweiten

Generation kam diese Begabung ernuet zum Vorschein...

"Harry bitte...er meinte es nicht so. Dein Vater macht sich nur Sorgen..",

Severus versuchte den Streit zu schlichten bevor er richtig begann. "Du

machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht Harry. Ich wollte nur wissen wie du dich

fühlst!", Lucius kämpfte deutlich mit seiner Beherrschung, wenn Severus

nicht gewesen wäre hätte er den frechen Burschen schon längst übers Knie

gelegt und einen Tracht Prügel versetzt das ihm hören und sehen verging. Aber

er wusste wie Severus dazu stand, deswegen ließ er es eben bleiben. Seiner

Beziehung zu seinem Geliebten zuliebe. "War ja richtig NETT ausgedrückt! Wie

lange hast du gebraucht um dir diese Worte zusammenzubauen? Ein jahr? Würde

mich nicht wundern. Ihr Malfoys seit alle gleich. Es wundert mich nur wie Dad

auf so was wie dich reinfallen konnte..", Harrys Abneigung gegenüber Lucius

war greifbar. "Außerdem interessiert es dich doch eh nicht wirklich wie es

mir geht! In nicht einmal zwei Tagen wirst du der erste sein der mich zu diesem

Monster abschiebt! Egal was ICH will, was ICH empfinde, also wage es ja nicht

mich je wieder zu fragen wie es mir geht!", dieser Hass der sich all die Jahre

in dem Jungen aufgestaut hatte endlud sich nun in der Küche beim

Frühstück...

Severus selber war sprachlos und konnte nichts dazu sagen, viel zu geschockt war

er über die Wortwahl seines Sohnes. "Denk von mir was du willst aber lass

Severus da raus, er hat dich dein ganzes Leben lang geliebt, obwohl alle die

Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben haben! Außerdem scheinst du zu vergessen das

auch du ein Malfoy bist. Ist Augenscheinlich unübersehbar!", das erste Mal

konnte man Hohn warnehmen, etwas das ganz und gar nicht zu der Situation passte.

"Und das mit deiner Bindung haben wir nun so oft durchgekaut das selbst DU es

verstanden haben solltest! Du hast keine andere Wahl, das hat nichts damit zu

tun das wir dich abschieben wollen, aber die Gesetze sagen nun einmal das du

dann zu SEINER Familie gehörst. Und DU wirst die Traditionen nicht brechen, uns

nicht blamieren indem du dich ihm verweigerst! Es ist eine Ehre sein Gefährte

zu sein. Nimm es endlich als das was es ist. Als Fakt!", Lucius hatte sich in

Rage geredet und dabei mal wieder nicht nachgedacht wie es ankommen konnte was

er da von sich gab.

Harry schien geschockt über das was Lucius da von sich gab. War er etwa nur

eine Ware die wenn sie alt genug war einfach weitergereicht wurde? "Du bist

so ein Arschloch! Das Dad überhaupt bei dir bleibt ist ein Wunder!", Harry

nahm das Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch und Schüttete es dem Malfoy ins Gesicht

bevor er Wutentbrannt nach oben stapfte und die Tür Geräuschvoll zuschlug.

Severus seufzte und erhob sich. "Wo willst du hin? Ihm nachgehen damit er

sieht das er es geschafft hat was er wollte? Das wir uns streiten und vielleicht

trennen?", Lucius war schon immer ein weniger paranoid gewesen und

Eifersuchtig noch dazu..."Nein Lucius, ich gehe zu meinem Sohn um ihm zu sagen

das du unrecht hast. "Mir sind seine Gefühle wichtig, das was er denkt und

was er vorhat zu tun. Außerdem könnte er mich nie blamieren egal was er tut.

Er ist mein Kind. Wenn er glücklich ist bin ich es auch. Und wenn das bedeutete

das er hierbleiben möchte, so kann er das tun solang er will. Akzeptier es oder

verlass mein Haus. DU wirst mich nicht vor die Wahl stellen, ob mein Sohn oder

du. Den du weißt wie es ausgehen wird.", Severus wandte sich ab und folgte

seinem Sohn in das Gästezimmer.


End file.
